Supervivientes de la Guerra
by Happyfunnygirl
Summary: Linphea está en graves problemas. El planeta Lynx amenaza con atacar el planeta. Ignorando todo esto, Flora va a la fiesta nacional de Linphea y se ve envuelta en una guerra casi imposible de parar. Flora tendrá que encontrar la manera de pararla con ayuda de nuevos amigos y enfrentarse solo a nuevos enemigos. Mientras las Winx y los especialistas harán lo que sea para ayudarla.
1. Temores

**Hola a todos, aquí Happyfunnygirl con su primera y nueva historia. No sé cómo me saldré, ni cuantos seguidores tendré ni nada…Lo único que puedo afirmaros es que estoy muy emocionada.**

**Esta historia se sitúa más o menos después de la tercera temporada, pero antes de la película. ¡No es justo que sus clases se pasen tan rápido y las nuestras no! XD**

**Ah y también es importante saber que la escenita de Helia introduciendo a Krystal ya ha pasado.**

**Bueno, aquí la tenéis, disfruten.**

**Prólogo: Temores**

Una preciosa mañana de primavera, Flora se levantó muy temprano para emprender rumbo a casa. Hoy era el día nacional de Linphea y Faragonda le había dado permiso para irse a casa. Tenía ganas de volver a ver a su planeta y volver a ver a Miele, no quería solo escuchar su dulce vocecita por el interior de su teléfono.

Cogió la maleta que ya había preparado la noche anterior y echó un último vistazo. Todo estaba en calma. Bueno, no todo el mundo se despertaba a las seis de la mañana, y menos un lunes. Sus amigas ya estaban avisadas de su pequeño viaje y quería despedirse de ellas, pero no podía despedirse de ellas. Así que se dirigió al despacho de Faragonda.

Al llegar ella ya estaba sentada en su gran silla con una taza en su mano. No sabía cómo podía estar despierta a estas horas con tan buena cara. Flora parecía estar todavía medio dormida y que en cualquier momento se derrumbara de sueño.

-Buenos días.-le dijo Flora.

-Buenos días, querida.- le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.- ¿Te vas ya, tan temprano?

-Sí.-le respondió un poco nerviosa, no era muy buena con las conversaciones.- Usted me dijo que antes de que me fuera, quería hablar conmigo.-

-En realidad, quería pedirte algo.-

Flora notó, por su tono de voz y su cara, que quería pedirle algo serio e importante.

-¿El qué?

-Que te quedes aquí, en Alfea y no vayas.-

Flora la miró confusa

-Pe… pero…-tartamudeó.- ¿Por qué?

- Ya hemos hablado de esto antes Flora.-dijo colocándola la taza en su mesa.-Linphea se está metiendo en problema con otros planetas, graves problemas. No sé cómo ni porqué, per ir hoy sería muy peligroso.. Hay tantos rumores…

Flora la miro con seriedad y preocupación. Hacía una semana que Faragonda le había hablado del mismo tema. Ella tampoco se había enterado de qué era lo que pasaba y ese era uno de los propósitos de hoy. No sé lo había contado a nadie, para que no se preocuparan por ella. Y si se hubieran enterado no la hubieran dejado ir.

-Ya me sé algunos de los rumores.-le respondió.-Pero, ¿por qué hoy?

-Es el día perfecto, todos los habitantes de tu planeta estarán allí. ¿Sabes? No son tontos. Aunque haya altas medidas de seguridad hay un elevado por ciento de probabilidades de que pase algo.-

-Asumiré el peligro.-contestó rápidamente.

-Te dejaré ir, pero prométeme que si pasa algo grave vendrás aquí.-

¿Prometer? Flora era muy obediente, pero estos asuntos eran más complicados de lo normal.

-No te puedo prometer nada.- dijo en voz baja, casi como un susurro.

-Lo sé.-contestó.-Sabías que me dirías eso, eres un poco temeraria.

-¿Temeraria?

-Sí, me informaron de cómo conseguiste el enchantix. Viste a tu hermana caer al agua y no te lo pensaste dos veces y fuiste corriendo a salvarla. No te diste cuenta de que podrías morir hasta que la salvaste. Darías tu vida por las personas que quieres, harías cualquier cosa.-

Flora se sorprendió con las palabras de Fragonda. Nunca había pensado en eso. Cuando sucedió, se olvidó de lo que le podía pasar a ella. Se olvidó de lo mal que lo pasarían los demás si a ella le pasara algo. De las Winx, de los especialistas, de Helia…

-Solo quiero decirte que hay personas a tu alrededor que se preocupan por ti. Intenta pensar en esto.-Faragonda le vivió a sonreír.-Ahora puedes irte querida, el portal te espera.- Le dijo señalando a un portal que había creado.

-Gracias.-

Y atravesó el portal con la valentía de afrontar a todo lo que le ocurriera. Lo que no sabía es que una gran guerra se avecinaba y los temores de Faragonda se iban a hacer realidad antes sus ojos

**Bueno, ya sé que es corto. Pero solo es el prólogo. Y solo quiero ver vuestras opiniones sobre la historia. Ahora me pondré a trabajar el primer capítulo, que será la fiesta en Linphea y a lo mejor pondré un poco de las Winx y los especialistas con su vida normal. Ya veré, dependen de vuestras opiniones. Los capítulos serán mucho más largos y los intentaré hacer los más interesantes posibles.**

**Así que gracias por utilizar una parte de vuestro valioso tiempo en leer mi primera historia y COMENTEN**


	2. Venganza

**Hola a todos, aquí vengo puntual para daros un nuevo capítulo. Bueno, no tan puntual, pero este capítulo es de casi 2.000 palabras. Me ha encantado la reacción de mis lectores y agradezco muchos los cuatro comentarios de: ****Chrissiemusa ****, Allison, Xs18 y DragonSparx536. Son sólo cuatro, pero me encanta, algo es algo. Y además soy nueva y es mi primera historia.**

**Respuesta a Allison: Muchas gracias por comentar, lo agradezco mucho. Bueno, el tema si es algo diferente, pienso lo mismo. Por eso creo que puede gustar más. También es que tenga un montón de ideas locas y variadas en mi mente. Bueno, en este capítulo no verás su reacción, creo que en el próximo saldrá. Ya verá la gracia que les hace. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Bueno, creo que este capítulo está mejor hecho, no sé, ya opinaréis.**

**Capiulo 1: Venganza**

_En Linphea_

Flora llegó su planeta con una sonrisa en su rostro. Hacía tanto que no la volvía a ver. Todo seguía igual, aunque la vegetación era más hermosa y brillante debido a que se encontraban en primavera. No notaba nada extraño o fuera de lo común, seguía todo tranquilo. Ella suponía que solo era una falsa alarma, así que se dirigió a su casa para encontrarse con su familia.

En la calle, no sé escuchaba ningún alma que rondara por los alrededores. Normal, había gente que aprovechaba este día para descansar del trabajo. No había nadie, pero se podían observar todas las decoraciones puestas anteriormente. Estaba todo listo para la gran celebración que se avecinaba. Bueno, todavía quedaba unas cuantas horas. La celebración oficial era por la tarde, a eso de las cuatro. Por la mañana iba a pasar todo el rato en familia, eso esperaba.

Se encontró, por fin, cara a cara con su casa. No era gran cosa, una simple vivienda de dos pisos con patio trasero y delantero lleno de flores de todos los tipos y colores. Vio como la puerta principal se abría y una niña de unos diez años de edad salió corriendo hacia ella.

"¡Flora!"gritó

Flora abrió los brazos y la abrazó dándole una vuelta por los aires. La puso en el suelo y le sonrió.

"Hola, Miele." dijo Flora poniéndose a su altura.-"Te echaba de menos." Y le dio otro abrazo, menos agitado que el anterior. Estaba medio mareada, pero el abrazo cálido de su hermana fue suficiente para quitárselo.

"Y yo también.-"la contestó. Se veía muy entusiasmada. "No. Yo te he echado mucho más." dijo y rompió el abrazo. "Y me has asustado."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Cómo qué por qué? ¡Has salido en las noticias de todo el universo mágico!" Miele se puso sus pequeños bracitos en si cintura, un poco enojada. "La próxima vez que intentes salvar el mundo sin decírmelo, no te volveré a hablar en la vida"

Flora se rio, le encantaba que por lo menos alguien de la familia se preocupara de verdad por ella. "Oh, no fue para tanto…"

"¡Estuviste genial, vi como machacaste a todos esos horribles monstruos!" Intentó imitar los movimientos de su hermana mayor al luchar. No lo hacía nada mal para su edad. Bueno, hasta que se tropezó y se cayó, pero volvió a estar de pie unos segundos más tarde.

"Lo haces muy bien, llegarás a ser igual de buena que yo. Y hoy…"

Su hermana le volvió a cortar la frase, casi nunca deja terminarlas. "¡Hoy va a ser un día genial! Mat dice que van a poner un montón de puestos de golosinas y que va a ver un montón de atracciones"

Mat era el mejor amigo y vecino de Miele. Iban al mismo colegio, pero Mat no era interno como ella. Se conocen casi desde que nacieron y a veces ella se pone a hablar con Flora sobre él y es imparable. ¡No se cansa nunca!. En el futuro llegarían a ser una linda pareja

"Vamos a poder pasar toda la mañana juntas, tú y yo solas." Contunuó. "¿Sabes qué…?"

-¿Tú y yo? Papá y mamá no…-

"No vienen." finalizó. "Tenían algo importante que hacer, no me lo dijeron. Se fueron hace unos minutos. Te dejaron una nota en tu habitación."

"Oh, ellos se lo pierden."

Miele agarró a su hermana de la mano. "Vamos, tengo una sorpesa pa

Y juntas, fueron a su casa. Ella le molestó un poco por la noticia. Sus padres viajaban mucho y muy pocas veces coincidían cuando estaba de visita. Su hermana vivía en un colegio interno y también, a veces la cuidaban sus vecinos, muy amigos de su familia. Alejó esos pensamientos y se concentró en estar con su hermana.

Su hogar le resultaba muy acoger y le venían a la cabeza una oleada de recuerdas. Unos buenos, y otros no tanto. Fueron al comedor, dónde ya tenía preparado un pequeño desayuno.

"¿Lo has hecho tú?" le preguntó Flora

"Sí, no es gran cosa." respondió Miele un poco avergonzada.

"¡Qué va! Es fantástico, no sabía que podías cocinar como yo"

"¿Cocinar como tú? Eso es imposible." dijo con su pequeña y dulce voz "No hago esto muy a menudo, quería que probases y me dieras la opinión sobre estos…"

"Oh lo siento, ya comí antes de venir" mintió. Necesitaba ir arriba lo antes posible y coger esa maldita nota. "A lo mejor, después de acomodarme probaré algo, tiene muy buena pinta" le acarició el pelo a su hermana, con ternura. "Ahora desayuna bien, para coger fuerzas. Voy a arriba"

"Vale"

Abandonó el comedor y cuando estaba segura que Miele no la veía, fue hacia su habitación corriendo. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se apoyó sobre ella suspirando, aliviada.

Encontró la nota encima de su escritorio y la leyó:

_Querida Flora_

_Sentimos no poder estar hoy presentes en la gran fiesta. No creas que es por una tontería, es un asunto mucho más grave. Conoces la actual situación de Linphea y hemos ido fuera para intentar solucionar todos los problemas e los que se ha metido. Espero que lo comprendas._

_Cuida de Miele. Intentaremos volver esta noche, pero sino hemos llegado, déjala con la señora Walt. Está avisada._

_Con cariño y con amor,_

_tus padres ()_

_PD: Te hemos dejado un sobre con dinero para que disfrutéis._

Cogió el sobre y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su falda. Se notaban que las cosas estaban mal, pero ahora pensar en eso. Era momento de disfrutar con su hermanita y nadie ni nada la iba a parar.

…

_7-8 horas después en Alfea. (Habitación de las Winx)_

"Chicas, ¿qué podemos hacer hoy? No quiero estar todo el día encerrada en mi habitación" preguntó Bloom a sus amigas mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo," exclamó Stella. "para celebrar que hoy no tenemos la clase doble con Griselda!"

"Stella, habla más más bajo, nos pueden oír." le susurró Musa. Stella la ignoró y se puso a hacerse trenzas en el pelo

"Ojalá estuviera Flora aquí, ella siempre tiene muy buenas ideas" murmuró Layla

"Oye, no es justo que ella no haya tenido las clases de hoy" protestó Stella. "Yo al menos di la idea de ir de compras"

"Ya has repetido eso cuatro veces" le replicó Musa.

"Cinco veces," corrigió Tecna "para ser exactos."

"Mira, paso de estar aquí todo el día amargada. Me voy fuera y por lo menos cojo algo de aire. ¿Os apuntáis?" les dijo Layla.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Salieron de su habitación, y en menos de cinco minutos se encontraron en el gran patio principal de Alfea. Había multitud de chicas, estudiantes de la escuela, hablando y riendo por todas partes. Las Winx estaban paseando por allí y nada funcionaba.

"Wow, ya estoy muy animada. Magnífica idea Layla" dijo Stella con sarcasmo.

"Por lo menos tuve una buena idea, no como otras que solo piensan en ir de compras todo el rato." le replicó Layla.

Sus amigas sabían que tenían que hacer algo, cuando ellas se empezaban a pelear soltaban cualquier cosa que se les metía en la cabeza y se producía una gran pelea Necesitaban algo. Cualquier distracción era buena para pararlas.

Y la distracción llegó puntual, en forma de seis apuestos chicos de su edad. La suerte estaba de su parte. Y como no, Stella fue la primera en reaccionar.

"¡BRANDON!" gritó Stella. Gracias a ella, toda Alfea se enteró de la llegada de los especialistas (A Nabu lo considero dentro del grupo de los especialistas). Fue corriendo a abrazarlo. Luego todas las demás Winx la siguieron y fueron a abrazar a sus novios.

Helia se quedó solo. Eso le molestó un poco, pero el propósito de su visita era diferente que el de sus amigos. Bloom lo notó y se dirigió hacia él intrigada.

"¿Flora no te avisó que se iba hoy a Linphea" le preguntó

"No, no me avisó, pero lo suponía. Hoy es de lo más que se habla"

"Eso es ilógico en ella." intervino Tecna

"¿Sabes que le pasa Layla?" preguntó Musa

"No, está rara últimamente, pero no sé por qué."

Helia se sentía un poco incómodo y necesitaba irse lo antes posible.

"Bueno, necesito entregarle esto a Faragonda," dijo señalando unos papeles que tenía en su mano "es urgente. Adiós"

Se alejó muy rápido y se puso la mano libre en el bolsillo. Algo le pasaba a su novia y tenía que averiguarlo. Desde que llegó Krystal se ha alejado mucho de él. No estaría celosa de ella, ¿verdad? _**(idiota, gran idiota)**_

…

_En Linphea (a esa misma hora)_

Flora se encontraba en medio de un montón de mercadillos de cualquier cosa que te pudieras imaginar. El ambiente era muy animado. Su hermana pequeña se encontraba a su lado, agarrada de su mano. Tenía un gran gorro de fiesta puesto y se estaba comiendo unas golosinas que había comprado.

Vio un niño de la edad de su hermana. Era Mat, venía corriendo con un gorro similar al de Miele. Ésta la soltó de la mano y se fue corriendo a abrazarle. Detrás de él venía su madre, la señora Walt que la saludaba muy contenta.

"Hola Flora." Dijo. "¿Qué tal estás?"

"Bien, supongo"

"Lo siento por lo de tus padres, ¿has estado todo el tiendo con ella?" Ella asintió. "Mira, me la puedo llevar si quieres y así juega un poco con Mat y tú estarás libre de hacer lo que quieras."

"¿En serio? Muchas gracias."

"Miele, ven aquí y despídete de tu hermana. Ahora vienes con nosotros"

Ella le hizo caso y le dio un gran abrazo. Después se alejaron. Por fin tenía tiempo de descansar. Su hermana era un terremoto. Disfrutó de un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Y justo en ese momento tuvo que venir ella.

Kystal.

"Hola, querida." Dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba. Tenía ganas de borrársela de un tortazo. "¿Disfrutando de mi fiesta?"

"_¿Su fiesta? ¿Pero que se ha creído ella?" pensó Flora._

"Sí, está bastante bien." le respondió.

"Te he reservado para ti y Helia dos asientos en primera fila para mi discurso."

"Helia no va a venir, no podía." mintió.

"¿Te has peleado con él o algo? Me puedes contar lo que sea" dijo Krystal cogiéndola de la mano. Ella no respondió. "Bueno, seguro que si lo hubiera invitado yo, habría venido. Bye, bye."

Y se fue. Flora en estos momentos tenía mezclados en su corazón varios sentimientos: odio, celos y tristeza. Ella no solía odiar a nadie, pero Krytal era insoportable. Y lo peor de todo es que era la princesa de Linphea así que tenía que tratarla como la princesa que era, sino se metería en graves problemas.

Ya no le podría pasar nada peor, pero se equivocaba. De repente, toda la música se paró y una voz grave, que parecía que no provenía de ningún lado y que se podía oír en todo el planeta, comenzó a hablar.

"Hola habitantes de Linphea. Preparaos para la gran tormenta que se avecina, porque sufriréis todo lo que nos han hecho sufrir a nosotros durante todo este tiempo. No tendremos piedad con ninguno de vosotros y experimentareis lo que es la muerte dentro de poso. A cada uno le llegará en un momento y lugar diferente, pero no quedará nadie y el planeta quedará arrasado. Os lo prometemos. Esta es nuestra venganza"

…

**Y aquí está**


	3. El comienzo de la tormenta

**Hola a todos, lo siento si he tardado más de lo normal en hacer este corto capítulo, pero he estado muy ocupada. Quiero ldar las gracias a Allison, aammm y a winclubflora por comentar.**

**Respuesta a aammm: Muchas gracias por comentar y me encanta que te guste mi historia. **

**Respuesta a Allison: Muchas, pero que muchas gracias por seguir mi historia. Te lo agradezco mucho. Krystal va a aparecer de nuevo en el 4º capítulo y luego la mencionaran. Dudo que vuelva a parecer más. Bueno, en este capítulo no se sabe mucho lo que está pasando, pero el próximo va a ser la mayoría en Alfea y se desvelaran muchas cosas. Te recomiendo hacerte una cuenta en fanfiction, yo antes era como tú, hace muy poco tiempo y aquí estoy. Gracias X 10000000000000000000000000**

**Aquí está este capítulo, a disfrutar.**

…

**Capítulo 2: El comienzo de la tormenta**

Caos, destrucción, explosiones, gente gritando aterrorizada o llorando del miedo…. Todas esas cosas que te puedas encontrar en una de tus peores pesadillas o en una de las mejores películas de terror de la historia, estaban sucediendo ante los ojos de una Flora asombrada. Estaba paralizada. No sabía si era por el propio miedo o porque todavía no se creía lo que ocurría.

Lo que estaba pasando era imposible, ¿no? Habían pasado cientos de años o incluso más, desde que Linphea no había sufrido nada grave, ni siquiera una pequeña catástrofe. Y si hablábamos de guerras dentro del planeta o con otros, no suceden desde casi mil años. Linphea es un planeta muy tranquilo y pacífico. Bueno, lo era.

Flora no conseguía asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, era imposible. Hoy, ahora… Ella ya había pasado por situaciones similares antes. Las Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor… Pero había una notable diferencia entre esas situaciones y la actual. Estaba sola. Ella cree que sin las Winx no puede hacer nada, que solo es un miembro más e insignificante.

No, en este momento no podía pensar así. Tampoco podría entrar en pánico. Además, no se sabía la exacta magnitud de lo que estaba pasando. A lo mejor, la situación no era tan grave como la planteaba.

Sus piernas seguían sin responder. Estaban quietas, inmóviles. No hacían caso a las órdenes de su cerebro. Pero hubo algo que las hizo reaccionar y cambiar ese estado de congelación. No, no era algo, era alguien. Miele.

Recordó que Miele no estaba con ella, no estaba a su lado. Tenía que ir con ella inmediatamente y protegerla, podría estar en peligro. Ahora no le importaba todos los gritos agudos de mujeres y niños corriendo por sus vidas, las numerosas explosiones que si solo te alcanzaban un poco, morirías al instante y los continuos monstruos que empezaban a llegar con sus feroces dientes afilados. O incluso su propia vida.

Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo entre la asustada y escandalizada multitud siguiendo su instinto.

…

_En Alfea, (despacho de la directora Faragonda)_

Faragonda se encontraba en su despacho. El día de hoy había resultado más tranquilo de lo normal. Sin ningún percance, y eso que era lunes. Parecía que sus temores solo eran unas falsas alarmas de preocupación.

Hasta que Griselda abrió la puerta de golpe sin llamar, algo muy poco común en ella. Estaba preocupada y muy apurada, no había duda de ello. Y no estaba sola. Por detrás, le seguía Saladino, con unas expresiones faciales parecidas a las de Griselda.

Antes que alguno de ellos comenzara a hablar, Faragonda habló primero. Sabía que algo malo estaba pasando en Linphea, ahora lo sentía con mucha más fuerza que antes.

"¿Qué ha pasado en Linphea?" preguntó preocupada.

Ellos lo miraron asombrados por su rápida intuición, pero luego Griselda respondió rápidamente.

"Nadie lo sabe exactamente, directora. Parece que alguien les está atacando y tiene mucha fuerza y poder."

"¿Ahora?"

"Sí, nos hemos enterado hace poco." respondió Saladino esta vez.

"¿Habéis enviado a gente para investigar?"

"Ese es el problema. No hay manera de acceder a Linphea, ni contactar con nadie. Parece que está bajo un hechizo donde nadie puedo acceder o salir de él." explicó Griselda.

"Esto es grave." Murmuró Faragonda

"¿No deberíamos avisar a las Winx y a los especialistas? Seguro que mi sobrino se preocupará si…"

"No" le cortó Faragonda. "Todavía no lo han confirmado y están disfrutando de la tarde, debemos dejarles tranquilos hasta que todo esto se confirme."

"Si le interesa, directora, me he enterado de que los padres de Flora no estaban en Linphea." Dijo Griselda.

"Llámalos y diles que vengan cuanto antes." Ordenó Faragonda. "Saladino, vete a vigilar si hay un cambio o novedad. Avisaré a las Winx en cuanto lleguen."

…

_En Linphea_

Correr y buscar. Dos acciones desesperadas en momentos de terror y miedo como este. Flora no podía encontrar a Miele. Había buscado por todos los lugares que podría estar sin ninguna respuesta, se le acababan las ideas.

Tampoco encontraba a alguien conocido que le pudiera ayudar. Y por más que preguntaba a cualquiera, nadie respondía. O estaban tan aterrorizados que te ignoraban por completo y seguían corriendo sin rumbo fijo o solo te decían con rapidez que no habían visto a ninguna niña como Miele.

Ya se estaba cansando. Había corrido unos cuantos kilómetros, sumado a los constantes obstáculos que se encontraba por su camino. Ahora estaba desesperada, concentrada solo en su pequeña forma, el vestido que debía llevar en estos momentos y su dulce voz.

"¡Miele!" gritó. Ya era la octava o novena vez que gritaba su nombre sin respuesta.

"¡MIELE!" volvió a gritar con más fuerza, casi gastando todo el aire que le quedaban en los pulmones.

Se lo ocurrió una idea. Era una idiota. Podía transformarse y buscarla por el cielo, así tendría una visión más clara de todo el perímetro y podría dejar descansar sus piernas. Lo malo era su fuerza, estaba casi por los suelos y la necesitaba para transformarse.

Olvidó su débil estado de salud y se transformó en su Enchantix. Todo fue bien, pude transformarse, pero le costó más de lo normal. Como si estuviera en un lugar rodeada de plantas muertas y pura maldad.

El cielo estaba lleno de nubes negras que le cegaban un poco la visión, pero era mejor estar allí que rodeada de un montón de gente sin apenas poderes y atropellándote cada vez que realizabas un pequeño paso.

Se estaba adentrando en una parte que parecía que no había sufrido importantes daños. Un pequeño bosque, de los mucho que había por todo el planeta.

Un simple y peculiar lugar como ese, lleno su corazón de un gran alivio y felicidad. Su hermana estaba allí, apoyada en un árbol. Se notaba que estaba muy asustada.

Bajo lo más rápido que pudo, y aterrizó a solo unos metros de ella. Miele la vio, y fue corriendo a abrazarla.

No habló, del miedo y el terror que debía de haber pasado, pero el silencio fue suficiente para comprender por todo lo que había pasado y lo que sentía en este momento.

"Flora…" dijo Miele entre lágrimas que le empezabana salir con apenas voz, se parecía más a un susurro. "Estaba con Mat y hubomuchas explosiones…Perdí a Mat de vista, no sé donde está."

"Tranquila, tranquila." Le tranquilizó Flora, limpiándole las pequeñas ramas que se había posado en el pelo de su hermana y las pocas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. "Tenemos que irnos a un lugar más seguro, ¿vale?"

Miele asintió.

"Flora, allí" dijo señalando a algo.

Ella se giró y encontré a un hombre muy extraño. Tenía todo el cuerpo protegido por unas gruesas capas de ropa, un casco y un arma en mano. No podía identificar cual era, pero no podía correr ningún riesgo. Llevaba un escudo real de otro planeta, eso seguro. Le distinguían algunos brazaletes y collares que llevaba. ¿Quién podría ser?

Flora estaba dispuesto a atacarle, hasta que soltó el arma.

"Calma, Flora, no te voy a atacar a ti. No quiero ganarme el odio de las Winx. Es más, te voy a dejar que te vayas. Si mañana a partir del mediodía te vuelvo a ver, no creo que corras la misma suerte." Se giró y se quitó el casco dejando caer sus finos cabellos rubios y dejando ver sus ojos verdes. "Ah y por cierto, soy James."

Y se fue. No le quería dar más vueltas a todo lo que le estaba pasando, o responder a preguntas como: ¿Por qué sabe mi nombre? o ¿Quién diablos es él? Necesitaba descansar y poner a salvo a su hermana.

Volvió a su atuendo normal y se alejó en busca de algún seguro con su hermana agarrada de su mano, esperando que nada malo les volviese a pasar.

-…

**Esto es todo por hoy, mañana dudo que pueda actualizar. Lo intentaré el lunes.**

**Felices Reyes y a COMENTAR**


	4. Trampa Mortal

**Hola. Aquí viene otro de mis capítulos. No pude actualizar antes por Reyes. En este capítulo apenas aparecerá Flora, solo hará una breve aparición. Vais a descubrir muchas cosas interesantes. ¿Quién es James?¿Qué le va a pasar a Linphea, posiblemente? También descubriréis a los padres de Flora y un secreto de ella.**

**Respuestas a Allison: ¡Qué pena! No pasa nada. En este capítulo te vas a enterar de un montón de cosas muy interesantes. Lo siento, pero a lo mejor no voy a poder actualizar tan frecuentemente ya que vuelvo al instituto mañana. Haré lo que pueda.**

….

**Capitulo 3:**** Trampa Mortal**

_En Alfea_

Todas las Winx (menos Flora) estaban con sus novios cansadas de la gran cita que tuvieron Estaban muy felices y tranquilas. Después de tanto tiempo enfrentándose a multitud de villanos y peligroso que venían hacia ellas, no había nada que temer.

Por no hablar, que cada vez estaban más unidas y sus relaciones con sus novios iban creciendo día a día. Todo era perfecto.

Entraron en Alfea cogidas de la mano de sus novios.

"¿En serio tenéis que iros ya?" preguntó Brandon con cariño.

"Lo siento, pero mañana tenemos un examen y no hemos estudiado nada de nada" respondió Bloom.

"¿Nada?" preguntó Timmy extrañado a su novia.

"Lo dirá por ella, Musa y yo hemos estudiado desde hace unos días. Les dijimos que deberían estudiar desde antes, pero no nos hicieron ni caso. Incluso Flora, aunque ella ha actuado ilógicamente desde hace unas semanas" contestó Tecna.

Layla, un poco distraída de la conversación principal, se percató de una figura masculina de largos cabellos azules y revueltos, que se acercaba hacia el grupo.

Era Helia. Se veía preocupado y apurado. Layla se apartó del grupo sin ser vista y se dirigió rápido hacia él.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Me ha llamado mi tío. Dijo que tenía que venir aquí e ir con ustedes inmediatamente. No sé qué está pasando, pero se…"

Una voz femenina y potente le cortó. Griselda.

"Winx. Especialistas. Faragonda os necesita en su despacho ahora."

Sus palabras sonaron como cuchillos afilados que rozaban en la piel. Al momento, supieron que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

…

_Linphea_

Flora estaba cansada, muy cansada. Después de varias horas caminando habían encontrado una pequeña cueva, lo suficiente resistente para sufrir un ataque. Le costó volver a tranquilizar a su hermana, sollozaba sin parar y quería estar de vuelta con sus padres.

Bueno, con los padres de las dos. Aunque ella no los consideraba así. Le habían fallado mucho a su hermana por culpa de sus estúpidos frecuentes viajes de negocios.

También le había fallado a ella, pero entre ellos había una relación diferente. Muy distante. Era normal, ya que, exactamente, no eran sus padres.

Ahora Miele yacía dormido en sus rodillas. Se veía tan tranquila. Flora no podía dormir, estaba muy preocupada. Después del encuentro con ese misterioso hombre joven llamado James, había intentado teletransportarse con Miele para ponerla a salvo. No pudo.

Paso lo mismo cuando intentó comunicarse con sus amigas, mandar una señal, lo que sea. Era imposible. Estaba atrapada en su planeta mientras se destruía poco a poco.

…

**D**_espacho de Faragonda_

Las Winx y los especialistas entraron en el despacho un poco desconcertados. Encontraron a un hombre y una mujer de unos cuarenta cogidos de las manos. Se notaba que eran pareja. También estaba Saladino, muy cerca de la directora de Alfea.

"Hola chicos" les saludó la directora Faragonda."Pasad."

La desconocida pareja se dio la vuelta. Layla pudo descubrir algunos rasgos parecidos a los de la hermana de Flora, pero ninguno que le identificara a ella. Nada.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó Bloom.

"Ah, lo sentimos. No nos hemos presentado" contestó la mujer. "Somos los padres de Flora."

Stella dudó por un momento. No se parecían en nada. Intentaba capturar algo, el más pequeño detalle que con sus ojos pudiera ver.

"¿Sus padres?" preguntó extrañada.

"Sí, ¿qué pasa?" insistió la madre de Flora

"Es que..." dudó por un momento. Ella no solía dudar y era muy impulsiva, pero este era un asunto más serio. "Bueno, no se parecen en nada."

Ninguno de los dos contestó. Había una gran tensión en el ambiente.

"Es normal, Stella." contestó Faragonda por ellos. "¿No os lo había dicho Flora? Ella es adoptada."

Se quedaron sin habla. Nadie supo cómo reaccionar. Fue como si les hubiesen dado una bofetada. Helia fue el primero en reaccionar.

"¿Y sus padres? Quiero decir, sus padres biólogicos."

"No lo sabemos Helia. ¿Eres Helia, no?" le preguntó el padre de Flora. Él asintió con rapidez. "Nos dijeron que alguien la encontró tirada por ahí. Parece que la abandonaron"

"Y, ¿ella no nos podría decir qué paso?" preguntó Musa recuperando el aliento.

"No, no recuerda nada." Contestó la madre de Flora. "Eso es lo extraño de todo. Es como si su vida empezara a los cinco años, cuando la encontraron." Empezó a correr una lágrima por su cara.

"Sentimos esto, "dijo Layla rápidamente al darse cuenta de la lágrima "no nos había contado nada."

"No pasa nada." Dijo secándose la lágrima. "Sigue siendo la misma de siempre, ocultando sus preocupaciones a los demás y ocultando sus sentimientos. Pensaba que con ustedes era diferente."

Todos los presentes en la sala intentaban tragar con toda la información que habían descubierto. Y eso no era lo peor, todavía no sabían lo que ocurría de verdad.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" dijo Tecna rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

"Eso queríamos saber, nos llamó Faragonda." Respondió el padre de Flora.

Faragonda suspiró.

"Bien. Linphea se había metido en graves problemas con un reino lejano desde hacía tiempo."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sky

"Por lo que sabemos, algo malo le hizo al reino de Dynx. James, el príncipe del reino se enfadó mucho. Él y sus habitantes quieren vengarse, y lo están haciendo en estos momentos."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" preguntó Brandon, que se había juntado mucho con Stella, ya que estaba muy asustada.

"Hoy sabían que habría un montón de gente en Linphea y se aprovecharon para apoderarse del planeta poniendo numerosos hechizos. Ahora nadie puede entrar o salir y la comunicación es nula. Tiene pensarlo matarlos a todos o torturarlos, como venganza. Flora está en Linphea."

Las reacciones fueron muy diferentes, pero todos se preocuparan al instante. No podían perderla, había hecho muchas cosas por ellos.

"¡¿Por qué no le dijo lo que estaba pasando?!" gritó Helia hacia Faragonda.

"Helia, no le grites" le señaló Saladino, hablando por primera vez.

"Saladino, da igual. Ella lo sabía. Se lo volví a advertir esta mañana, incluso le pedí que no fuera. Sus intenciones no cambiaron. Me dijo que iba a estar bien."

"¡No! Ella nunca está bien del todo. Siempre lo dice para que no nos preocupemos de ella, pero en verdad nos está ocultando cosas. Y seguro que esto no es más que el principio." Dijo Layla enfadada. Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada como en ese momento, ni cuando se pelea con Stella. Se dirigió hacía Helia. "Deberías saberlo."

Él se sintió culpable.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?" preguntó Bloom.

"Lo primero es averiguar lo queestá pasando. Contactar con alguien es imposible, así que a lo mejor si pudríamos visualizar Linphea, con su mapa de visualización. Se encuentra aquí, en la biblioteca."

"Parece fácil." Dijo Nabu.

"Lo parece. El problema es que tenemos miles de mapas envueltos y no sé sabe cuál es cual. Tendréis que abrirlos todos para localizarlo."

"No te preocupes directora, sacaremos a Flora de esa trampa mortal."

…

**Muchas gracias por leerlo. Lo malo es que no voy a poder actualizar pronto porque vuelvo al instituto con exámenes, trabajos y demás. Intentaré actualizar los fin de semanas o a llo mejor entre semanas, depende de mi tiempo.**

**COMENTAD**


	5. ¿Otra venganza?

**Hola a todos. Lo siento mucho por actualizar tan tarde. Los profesores nos quieren mucho y nos ponen unos cuatro trabajos al llegar de las vacaciones. Por no hablar de los exámenes… Vienen como tsunamis.**

**Bueno, ahora quiero hablar de una gran noticia, muy buena. Esta historia va a ser traducida al inglés YAYAYYAYAYYAY (yo dando saltos de alegría por toda la casa) gracias a mi amiga Floral Thunder. Eso significará que me haré un poquito más famosa, puede y que haga una séquela de la historia. Sé que es muy pronto para decirlo, pero tengo un montón de alocadas ideas que quiero poner en práctica**

**Quiero dar las gracias Alisoon por ser la única en comentar en mi último capítulo. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Eres fantástica, una muy fiel seguidora. Te felicito.**

**Aquí va:**

…

**Capitulo 4****: ¿Otra venganza?**

_En Linphea_

Los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana se posaron en los ojos verdes y cansados de Flora. No había dormido en toda la noche. Tenía miedo de que alguien o algo aprovechara la ocasión y les atacara.

Tenía que estar atenta. Y lo estuvo, pero ahora se arrepentía.

Se caía de sueño, debería haber dormido, tan solo unas dos horas hubieran sido suficientes. Y las consecuencias no iban ser buenas para nadie.

Notó que el pequeño cuerpo que tenía encima, se empezaba a mover. Miele se había despertado. Ésta notó la cara de cansancio de Flora y le preguntó.

"¿No has dormido?"

"Sí." Mintió. "Un poco."

"¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?" preguntó Miele un poco asustada.

"Yo…No lo sé. Tenemos que comer algo. ¿Tienes hambre?" Su hermana asintió. "Entonces iremos fuer a buscar algo para comer."

"Vale."

Su hermana se disponía a levantarse, cuando Flora la paró, obstaculizando su acción.

"Miele." Dijo con una voz muy seria y serena. "No te separes de mi lado. Y si pasa…. Bueno, si me pasa algo mala quiero que te vayas y corras lo más rápido que puedas hasta un lugar seguro."

Su hermana la paró, aún más asustada.

"Flora, no te va a pasar nada, ¿verdad?"

"Eso esperó" respondió un poco débil. Sabía que algo así no se podía prever.

"No. Prométemelo." Dijo muy serio.

"Miele, lo siento mucho. Algo así no te lo puedo prometer. No es fácil, ¿sabes?"

"Papá y mamá decían lo mismo cuando nos abandonaban." Murmuró.

Eso la dejo paralizada. Nunca se hubiera esperado que su hermana le atacara con esas palabras. Pero se lo merecía. Aunque él no prometérselo era lo correcto, podría haber intentado explicarlo mejor y con las palabras más adecuadas.

Ninguna de las dos se dirigió la palabra después. Su hermana obedeció las órdenes que le había propuesto al pie de la letra. Y así, con una gran tensión en el ambiente, se encaminaron por los peligrosos y misteriosos bosques que les rodeaban.

…..

_En Alfea_

Mientras Flora recorría los bosques de Linphea, las Winx estaban en sus dormitorios de Alfea, intentando dormir un poco. No sabían que ya iba a amanecer dentro de poco, ya que todas estaban en su propio mundo pensando sin parar.

El día había sido muy duro para ellas. Y esos que ni siquiera habían tenido alguna clase práctica. Pero unas simples palabras las habían dañado lo suficiente como para sentirse aplastadas por todas las alumnas de Alfea.

Ellas querían empezar desde ya a buscar el mapa para tener alguna noticia de Flora. Faragonda no las dejó. Dijo que verían descansar y asimilar las noticias con serenidad antes de hacer nada.

Claro que, ellas se negaron. No podían soportar que su amiga pudiera estar muerta. Después de casi media hora discutiendo sobra las ventajas e inconvenientes de las acciones que querían realizar, Fragonda consiguió convencer a las Winx.

La despedida no fue nada fácil, sobre todo para Helia. Su cara describía detalladamente todos los sentimientos que sentía en esos momentos. Por no hablar de que nadie se atrevía a hablar con él. Estaba solo, apartado, en su propio mundo…

Ahora todos estaban desconcertados con la noticia. No sabían qué hacer para que amaneciera cuanto antes. El tiempo iba más despacio de lo normal. Los minutos eran horas, y las horas días.

Con esperanzas de que nada malo le hubiera pasado a Flora, se prepararon para afrontar el nuevo día que se avecinaba.

…..

_En Linphea_

Flora estaba descansando con su hermana al lado de un gran lago azul. Contrastaba con el paisaje caótico, muy cercano al lago. Estaba intentando despejar su mente y concentrarse en qué es lo siguiente que va a hacer.

Se le ocurrían muchas y variadas ideas, pero no eran adecuadas. La mayoría eran ideas que ponían en riesgo la vida de su hermana. No va a dejar que eso pase.

Mientras, Miele se terminaba de comer una manzana que, por suerte, habían encontrado. Todavía seguían sin habar, con el mismo incómodo silencio de antes.

Unos minutos después, un leve sonido se empezó a escuchar. Flora se percató de ello e intentó localizar de dónde provenía. Cogió a su hermana de la mano y a pasa ligero, se pusieron en marcha.

Las hojas y las ramitas rozaban su piel al caminar y provocaron varios rasguños en brazos y piernas. No se dio cuenta, pero empezaba sentir un pequeño escozor en la piel que ignoraba.

El ruido, provenía de una gran nave verde real de Linphea. Estaba aterrizando, muy cerca de donde se encontraban.

Flora no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar. Reconoció a la perfección que eran habitantes de Linphea, sólo ellos sabían cómo poner las naves en marcha, pero se trataba de la realeza… Y eso significa que cierta persona tendría que estar ahí. Bueno, era lo normal.

En efecto, sus temores se confirmaron cuando la puerta principal salió y encontró a la persona con quien menos quería estar en este momento de angustia. Aunque a lo mejor servía para desahogarse un poquito.

Era Krystal, majestuosa y con esa actitud de superioridad que la distinguía de los demás. La única diferencia visible que se podía apreciar, era su cara. Tenía un toque de asombro en su rostro. Reconozco que disimulaba muy bien, no podía reconocer lo que fuera lo que le estuviese pasando.

La princesa de Linphea se dirigió hacia ella con rapidez. Al mismo tiempo, Miele se hizo para atrás, muy lejos de ella. Nunca le había caído muy bien, y en estos momentos cualquier persona podría ser peligrosa.

"Flora, tienes que venir conmigo. Ahora." Dijo Krytal con firmeza.

"¿Qué? ¿A dónde?" preguntó Flora muy desconcertada, era la última cosa que pensaba que le podía decir.

"Vamos a salir de aquí. Y tú vienes con nosotros."

"¿Cómo?"

"Qué pesada eres…" murmuró Krystal y continuó. "El hechizo no está completo del todo, y una hechicera que está con nosotros sabe la manera de abrir una pequeña brecha y salir."

"¡Eso es una buena noticia!" exclamó Flora y se le cambió la cara. "Así podremos salvar a todos y llevarlos con…

La princesa no dejó que hablara más.

"Eso es imposible. Sólo tenemos una oportunidad y una nave. No cabemos todo. Ahora ven."

"¡No!" le gritó Flora muy enfadada. "¡¿Cómo vas a dejar a todas las personas de tu reino en esta mierda?! ¡Si de verdad eres una princesa como tú dices demuéstralo y protege a tu pueblo, no salgas corriendo, los estás abandonando."

Justo después, vio la mano de Krystal llegando a su mejilla y resonando con un leve golpe. Gritó con un leve chillido, llevándose la mano a la mejilla en la que recibió el golpe. No podía mirarse, pero juraría que no tenía muy buen aspecto. Krystal tenía una fuerza increíble.

Le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, intentando contener las lágrimas de dolor que se les estaban formando en los ojos.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a gritarle a tu princesa?!" gritó Krystal "¡Eres solo una simple chica a la que nadie quería y abandonaron!"

Flora se quedó asombrada. No sabía que Krystal sabía algo de ella. Hace poco que entró en su vida y nunca se había relacionado con ella antes. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

No solo pensó en eso. También se acordó de las palabras que les gritó. Resonaron de nuevo en su cabeza. Ella había hecho lo mismo que Krystal iba a hacer. Estaba tan preocupada por encontrar a su hermana, que no se había dado cuenta que había más gente que, probablemente, necesitaban ayuda.

"¡Ven conmigo ya, te lo ordeno!" le volvió a gritar Krystal

"No" dijo con serenidad. "Yo me quedo aquí para ayudar."

"¿Es qué eres idiota? Te van a matar. ¿No lo entiendes? Van a matar a todo el que se quede en la trampa que han montado. Y no morirás rápido, al contrario. Torturaran a todo el que capturen brutalmente, y llegará a un punto en que su mayor desea sea morir." Dijo Krystal muy seria. No mucho después, recuperó su sonrisa. "Claro que si es lo que quieres, menos gente a la que proteger y que cargar en la nave. ¿Sabes? No tenía ganas de soportar tu cara."

"Entonces queda un puesto libre, ¿no?"

"Sí, pero no podemos ir a buscar a nadie. Ya no nos queda tiempo."

"Sí que se puede ocupar, mi hermana puede. No quiero que se quede aquí."

Krystal la miró horrorizada.

"Oye, oye. ¿Tengo pinta de niñera?"

"No es para tanto, es muy buena." Insistió Flora

"Paso. No te voy a hacer ningún favor." Dijo y la miró con mucho desprecio.

"No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por Helia. El querría que por lo menos ella estuviera a salvo." Miró un momento para tras, comprobando su presencia, un poco alejada y volvió a hablarla. "Claro, si de verdad lo quieres."

"Eso no lo dudes." Se dirigió hacia la pequeña figura. "Niña, ven aquí" Y le hizo caso, sabía que era la princesa del planeta en el que residía. Aunque sus paso eran muy pequeños y lentos.

"Trátala mejor y llévala con Helia y las Winx. Ellos se encargaran de ella y no tendrás que cuidarla más."

Miele ya se encontraba al lado de la pierna de su hermana muy asustada. Su hermana se puso a su altura y la intentó tranquilizar.

"Mira, te vas a ir con ella. Te va a llevar con las Winx y con los especialistas y te van a cuidar muy bien."

"¿Y tú?" dijo su hermana con su dulce voz.

"Me quedaré aquí." Se empezaba a sentir culpable, quería protegerla y estar con ella, pero eso podría ser muy peligroso.

"No puedes quedarte, no puedes dejarme."

"Lo siento, tengo que hacerlo para ayudar a muchas personas. Además tengo que encontrar a Mat, ¿no?"

Miele se quedó mirando al suelo pensando muy bien las palabras que le iba a decir.

"Prométeme que te volveré a ver."

Flora se lo pensó un momento, no le gustaba prometer cosas muy poco probables.

"Prometo hacer todo lo posible para que eso ocurra." Sonrió y su hermana le devolvió la sonrisa.

"No quiero romper esta bonita conversación, pero no tenemos tiempo." Dijo la pesada de Krystal y señaló a Miele. "Tú, vete a la nave."

Y con eso, Miele se fue sin más. Krystal no, se quedó allí mirando a los alrededores desesperadamente, como si estuviera esperando a que nadie pudiera oír o ver lo que iba a hacer.

"Oye, Flora. Te recomiendo que no cumplas esa promesa, créeme. Porque si logras salir viva, tendrás una mierda de vida. Te he dejado tranquila, hasta ahora. ¿Qué pasa si tu querido Helia o las Winx se enteran de todos tus secretos? No me cortaré. Llevaré a cabo mi venganza.

"¿Venganza? ¿Qué te he hecho yo a ti?"

"Mucho más de lo que crees, querida. Y recuerda: si vives, te haré la vida imposible."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000

**OMG He dejado muchas preguntas sin responder, eso hace más interesante la historia sobre todo la de cómo conoce Krystal el pasado de Flora**

**Cada vez hago que den más ganas de matarla. Ahora mismo la estoy matando en mi imaginación.**

**Mañana intentaré actualizar, pero no es seguro porque tengo todavía tres trabajos que hacer y estudiar mucho. Si me es imposible, el lunes. Aunque puede que sea corto y de relleno**

**Por cierto, necesito que me recomienden algunos nombres en inglés que os gusten para un personaje nuevo que saldrá dentro de dos capítulos. Si es original, mejor pero da igual. Cualquiera está bien. Es urgente, así que ayúdenme.**

**Sin más que decir…COMENTAD**


	6. Reencuentro

**Hola, como prometí, aquí está este nuevo capítulo. Es más corto que de costumbre, pero tiene mérito. Estoy medio malita y los exámenes y trabajos no dejan de perseguirme por todas partes. Es horrible.**

**Bien, doy las gracias a todos los que han comentado en el anterior capítulo, lo han hecho muy bien. Espero que en este sea igual ^.^ También le doy las gracias a mi anónima favorita Allison, hoy no puedo responder a tu comentario, pero seguiré respondiéndote próximamente. No te preocupes.**

**Aquí va:**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

**Capítulo 5: ****Reencuentro.**

La nave despegó y se perdió de vista en el cielo. Flora intentaba contener las lágrimas. Nunca le habían gustado las despedidas. Sobre todo, cuando podría ser la última vez que vea a su hermana.

Odiaba la idea de dejarla con una chica misteriosa que parece conocerla, mejor que ella misma. Por no hablar, que tiene pinta de que en cualquier momento, saqué su arma secreta y la utilice contra mí.

Al parecer ese momento llegará si sobrevive. La amenaza de hacerle la vida imposible, no la había afectado mucho. Daba miedo, es verdad, pero no tenía ganas de preocuparse de su futuro. Si llegaba a tener uno.

Y ahora, estaba sola. Sola de verdad. Tenía que enfrentarse ella misma a lo que pasara. Dejó a un lado la máscara de niña buena que se había puesto durante sus años en Alfea y sacar la chica que había sido en el pasado.

…..

_**En Alphea**_

Las Winx y los especialistas habían quedado muy temprano para empezar a buscar el mapa. Faragonda y Saladino les ofrecieron tener el día libre para buscarlo hoy, aunque mañana tendrán que seguir con su rutina diaria.

Los especialistas acababan de llegar y las Winx le estaban contando las pocas nuevas noticias que conocían.

"Han encontrado algunas fotos que la gente ha mandado." Les explicó Tecna. "No muestran nada bueno. Faragonda tenía razón, los están matando, como si fueran cucarachas, y las fotos nos indican que ya han empezado."

A todos los presentes se les hizo un nudo en el estómago. La imagen que les venía a la cabeza era muy desagradable. Y ya sabían que les torturaba a cada uno se ellos, de la peor forma que cada uno puede llegar a imaginar.

"¿Y no se puede contactar con ellos de alguna manera?" preguntó Helia muy serio.

"La foto la envió antes de que los móviles dejaran de funcionar." les explicó Bloom. "La única forma posible de contactar con ellos es mediante internet, pero dudo que en estos momentos alguien tenga tiempo de conectarse y enviar un correo o algo por el estilo."

"¿Entonces, empezamos a buscar el mapa?" preguntó Brandon

"Sí, he encontrado un dispositivo que…"

Las palabras de Tecna fueron interrumpidas por un gran ruido procedente del cielo. Al momento, todos alzaron la cabeza y se encontraron con una nave. Nadie se dio cuenta de lo importante que era, hasta que Layla gritó:

"¡Es una nave de Linphea!"

Se fueron corriendo hasta un punto adecuado para que la nave pudiera aterrizar y no les aplastara. Las Winx y los especialistas estaban ansiosos por saber lo que significaba, sobre todo Helia. No parecía haber dormido en toda la noche o haber comido algo. Esperaban que fueran buenas noticias, un rayo de esperanza se les iluminó en sus corazones.

La nave aterrizó y segundos después, la puerta principal delantera se empezó a abrir lentamente. Se podían divisar algunas formas humanas esperando a salir de la nave. Cuando la nave se abrió por completo, una pequeña figura salió corriendo.

Layla fue la primera en reconocerla. Miele. Tenía los ojos rojos y parecía muy triste. Eso no le produjo muchas buenas sensaciones. Miele llegó y abrazó a Layla.

Luego, a Helia, quien la cogió en brazos y la hermana de Flora apoyo su pequeña cabeza en sus hombros.

Helia, rompió el silencio, e hizo la pregunta a la que todos querían conocer su respuesta.

"Miele, ¿dónde está Flora?"

Miele quería contestar a la pregunta, sabía que todos deseaban escuchar la respuesta, pero se encontraba mal. Como si un huracán se hubiera llevado su voz.

En su lugar, Krystal, que se había incorporado al grupo hacía unos escasos segundos, respondió en su lugar.

"Está bien. Por lo menos estaba viva cuando la vi."

Todos suspiraron de alivio al escuchar de noticia. Bueno, menos Helia que no estaba contento solo con eso.

"¿Por qué no está ella aquí?" preguntó indignado

"No quiso venir." Le respondió Krystal

"¡¿Qué?!" le gritó Helia.

"Dijo que tenía que ir a ayudar."

"¡No deberías de haberle dejado!"

Krystal estaba muy sorprendida por su reacción, de todos los años que habían estado juntas, nunca le había visto tan enfadado como lo estaba ahora.

"¿Y… y que podría haber hecho yo?"

"¡No sé, amarrarla o atraparla!"

Los especialistas se fueron corriendo a detener lo que podría ocurrir.

"¡Helia, cálmate!" le gritó Sky

"Sí, tío, esto no solucionará nada" insistió Brandon.

Helia hizo caso a las advertencias de sus amigos. Tenían razón, no podía perder el tiempo con tonterías. Se aferró más al cuerpo que tenía cogido entre sus brazos, seguía despierta aunque parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Krystal, lo siento. Me deja llevar."

"No pasa nada." Dijo Krystal y le dedicó una sonrisa, un poco falsa.

"¿Y dejaron a todas esa personas solas, bueno, con Flora?" preguntó Musa un poco extrañada. Ella nunca se había fiado mucho de Krystal, le daba muy mala espina.

"No tuvimos otra opción, nos estaban atacando." Mintió la princesa de Linphea. "Llevábamos a mucha gente y no queríamos que murieran. Así que probamos a hacer un portal, gastando mucho fuerza y resultó."

Miele la miró horrorizada, estaba mintiendo, a lo grande. Quería poder gritarles que no era verdad y que no era tan buena como aparentaba, pero su dulce voz no conseguía producirse.

Se limitó a aferrarse más a los brazos cálidos de ellas y seguir escuchando la conversación.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Stella, la primera vez que habla en todo el día. Lo de Flora, la había afectado más de lo que esperaba.

"El hechizo no estaba completo."

"¿Entonces, ahora no se puede hacer nada?'" continuó preguntando Stella.

"No, sería muy complicado."

"Haremos lo que sea para salvarla." Dijo Helia, con voz solemne.

"No sé si eso será posible, Helia. No te quiero dar falsas esperanzas. La situación es peor de lo que cualquiera puede imaginar. Linphea se ha convertido en el planeta de la muerte y el caos. Hay muy pocas posibilidades de que lleguéis a tiempo."

Krystal, en su interior, se sentía estupendamente. Estaba intentando hundir los ánimos para que, de alguna forma u otra, se librara de Flora. Tenía que hacerlo, sino…

Una pequeña voz habló antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada.

"No, Flora me prometió que la volvería a ver. Me lo prometió." Dijo Miele, con apenas voz

Layla se puso a su lado y le dijo:

"No te preocupes. Seguro que ahora mismo está manejando la situación perfectamente."

…

En ese mismo momento, Flora estaba en Linphea manejando la situación a la perfección. Estaba rodeada de unos monstruos con forma de lobo. Sabía que lobos no eran, los había conocido y nunca serían capaces de atacarla. Como habían hecho.

Estaba sentada con la mano sobre el tobillo derecho. Estaba sangrando sin control y sentí un fuerte pinchazo al moverla, solo un milímetro. No tenía buena pinta.

Los malvados lobos se acercaban hacia ella con sigilo, esperando el momento perfecto para atacarla y devorar toda su sabrosa carne cruda.

Flora tragó saliva y se esperó para el amargo y doloroso futuro que le esperaba. No sin antes, decir sus últimas palabras.

"Miele, lo siento. Lo siento mucho."

**The End?**

**¿El Final?**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**¡Qué no! No es el final, no soy tan malvada. Vamos a ver el funeral y como se lo toman todos… ¡Tranquilos! No tengo una mente tan retorcida.**

**El próximo capítulo, la verdad, no sé cuándo lo publicaré. El viernes lo intentaré, incluso antes si ocurre alguno de mis queridos milagros.**

**Por cierto, sigo pidiendo nombre en inglés, y son de chico. Que se me olvidó ponerlo. Besos y COMENTEN**


	7. Mi nuevo yo

**Hola a todos mis queridos y fieles seguidores de mi historia. Siento mucho tardar tanto en actualizar, mi vida es un lio. Bien, este capítulo no es gran cosa y solo aparecen dos personas. **

**Respuesta a Allison: bueno, creo que tu odio por Krystal, para el resto de la historia, no volverá a parecer. Y lo de Miele, es una niña pequeña y dudo que sea ella la que rebelé todo el lio que hay en la historia. En este capítulo te enterarás de lo de Flora.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

**Capítulo 6: ****Mi otro yo**

Hay veces en la vida en que nos gustaría olvidar los errores que hemos cometido. Enterrarlos en lo más profundo de nuestro corazón para que nadie más los encuentre.

Las demás personas no lo sabrán nunca. Vale, eso está bien. Pero, ¿qué pasa con nosotros? Recordaremos esos momentos día a día, nos culparemos de lo que hicimos y de los idiotas que fuimos, y viviremos con ese dolor hasta nuestra muerte.

Algo similar la había pasado a Flora. Antes, era una persona diferente. Y por culpa de ser como era, ocurrió lo que nadie pensaría que pudiera pasar. Así que cambió su personalidad por completo, para que nada de lo que pasó se volviera a repetir nunca.

De ser una persona animada, aventurera, valiente, extrovertida, divertida y con carácter pasó a ser tranquila, tímida y con muy poca confianza en sí misma. Vamos que antes, tenía una mezcla de la personalidad de Stella y de Layla.

Al principio pensaba que solo estaba actuando, pero terminó convirtiéndose en su nuevo yo. A veces su antigua forma de ser salía en su peor forma. Con Stella, por ejemplo. Ella le resultó una difícil prueba para controlar su antiguo yo. Prueba que superó.

Flora estaba recordando su vida entera, mientras su herida se desangraba y las feroces fieras caminaban lentamente hacía ella. Bueno, lo que recuerda de ella.

Al parecer, su vida empieza a los cinco o seis años. De esa edad o más encuentra multitud de recuerdos alojados en su mente, pero si intenta recordar de una edad inferior, no consigue encontrar nada.

Es como si le hubieran arrebatado esos recuerdos o que le hubieran bloqueado esos recuerdos. La verdad, es que no se había preocupada en averiguarlo.

Tenía miedo de lo oscuro que podía ser su pasado y de los horrores que podría descubrir. Ahora no, su antiguo yo había renacido y pedía a gritos que fuera estrenado.

Aunque, ya es un poco tarde. Está al borde de la muerte.

Claro que, ahora era diferente. Lucharía por su vida, sin perder ni un segundo.

Empezó a buscar un arma por el suelo. Cualquier cosa le podría servir para tirárselo a las fieras y salir corriendo. Bueno, corriendo no sería la palabra adecuada, sería cojeando.

Las probabilidades de que esa estúpida idea funcione, son mínimas. Además, ¿luego que podría hacer?

Dejó muchas preguntas sin contestar. Eso no importa. Hay que luchar para seguir viviendo.

Se disponía a coger una rama corta y gruesa, cuando una figura masculina y desconocida, llegó como un rayo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba.

Esta figura, empezó a luchar con una extraña espada contra las fieras. Era muy hábil luchando, pudo matar con mucha facilidad a la mitad de ellos y sin apenas hacerse algún rasguño.

Sus movimientos eran elegantes y precisos, y contrastaban con sus finos cabellos castaño claro, casi parecían rubios. No, más ben su pelo tenía un tono dorado. Sí ese color era el que describía mejor su pelo, era bastante anormal pero a la vez bonito.

Con todos sus rápidos movimientos no llegó a ver sus ojos, pero juraría que tenían un tono verdoso parecido al suyo.

Flora solo podía quedarse inmóvil, ya que el dolor en la pierna no cesaba, y mirando con curiosidad y asombro al misterioso joven que estaba sacrificando su propio vida para salvarla de una muerte segura.

La imagen que se presentaba ante los ojos de la hada de la naturaleza, no eran muy agradable. Había sangre por todas partes, incluso un pequeño chorro de sangre llegó hasta sus prendas.

Comprendió que debería acostumbrarse a ese tipo de visiones. Si lo que Krystal decía era cierto, esto se convertiría en una trampa mortal. Aunque, ni ella sabía lo que de verdad estaba pasando en Lynphea. Faltaban muchas cosas por descubrir.

El chico que tenía delante, le transmitía unas sensaciones extrañas, pero a la vez conocidas, como si ya hubiera estado con él antes. Parecía reconocerlo de todo la vida, pero no conseguía recordarlo.

Cuando el desconocido joven realizó una de sus últimos movimientos para matar a la última bestia que quedaba en pie, una pequeña rama voló con mucha velocidad hacia ella. Finalmente, llegó a darle en el brazo izquierdo, dejándole posiblemente un moretón.

Soltó un pequeño gritito de dolor y colocó el brazo que no estaba herido en el posible moretón, y se masajeó esa zona intentando aliviar el dolor.

Luego, contempló como el joven soltaba una pequeña risita. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella? Su impresión sobre él, estaba cambiando.

"¿De qué te estás riendo?" dijo Flora enfada.

El chico empezó a acercarse hacia ella con esa encantadora sonrisa, que empezaba a molestarle. Parecía que estaba listo para atacar y empezar una nueva batalla.

No realizó ninguna otra acción, ni siquiera habló. Solo observaba cuidadosamente a Flora, como si fuera un objeto muy interesante y de mucho valor.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" continuó hablando al chico, sin respuesta alguna. Poco a poco, la situación le volvía más irritada. Se estaba descontrolando, ella no solía ser así. Su antiguo yo estaba saliendo a la luz. "Eres un idiota." Insultarle no sirvió de nada, incluso se puso aún más contento. " ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!"

"¿Así me agradeces todo el riesgo que me ha implicado salvarte la vida? Has hecho ensuciar mi chaqueta favorita."

Al principio, Flora creía que el joven era un héroe que había venido a salvarle la vida, y que luego la ayudaría a levantarse siendo amable y con mucho respeto. Al final, resultó ser un completo gilipoyas.

"No haberme salvado." Protestó Flora. "Además no necesitaba tu ayuda, ni ahora la necesito. Me las puedo apañar muy bien, yo solita."

El chico soltó una gran carcajada.

"Sí, ya se nota. Eres una privilegiada, tienes el honor de disfrutar de mi presencia. ¿Sabes? Muchas chicas pagarían por estar cinco minutos a mi lado."

"Pues yo pagaría por librarme de ti lo antes posible." Contraatacó.

"¡Pobre de quien se atreva a luchar conmigo, moriría a los cinco segundos!"

Flora se puso la mano en la cabeza, le empezaba a dolor con un poco de intensidad y se encontraba un poco mareada. No podía seguir así,

"Mira, no tengo ganas de soportarte. Vete y déjame en paz."

"Ojalá pudiera aprovechar mi tiempo, pero me han obligados buscar ayuda. Digamos que eres lo mejor que he encontrada. ¡Imagínate lo escasos que estamos de personal!" Flora arqueó las cejas y puso los ojos. "Bueno, así que ven conmigo."

¿Ir con él? Era lo más seguro en estos momentos, era mejor tener a alguien a tu lado que estar sola. Pero no era la clase de persona que se pensaba encontrar.

"No." dijo

"Oye, no solo estaré yo, aunque creo que mii sola persona atraería a cualquiera, hay más personas y eso."

"No." Dijo, de nuevo, un poco mareada y con una visión algo borrosa.

"Tengo que llevarte. Por las buenas o por las malas. Di que sí. Ya me estás…"

Flora no pudo escuchar ni una palabra más procedente de su boca, su cuerpo cayó al suelo y se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

**Tan tan tan...**

**¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?**

**Bueno, sé que el capítulo no es el mejor que he hecho pero estoy muy liada. Si supierais como es mi vida. En fin, no he puesto nada de las Winx y los especialistas, lo sé. Ya saldrá en el próximo capítulo.**

**Lo del nombre del chico, todavía está en pie aunque no me hace falta. Si queréis y tal, nada más. Pero que sepáis que no es necesario.**

**El domingo intentaré actualizar o el lunes.**

**Gracias por leer mi historia y porfi COMENTAD**

**Me gustaría alguna sugerencia o recomendación para los próximos capítlos.**


	8. Despertar

**Hola a todos mis encantadores seguidores. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar este capítulo, pero es que tengo un montón de exámenes y tareas que hacer. También me empecé y acabé de ver una serie que me ayudó a inspirarme en esta historia, ya que la trama es algo similar a la de mi historia. Bien, me alegró de que ya pueda publicar este capítulo y espero que lo disfrutéis.**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

**Capítulo 7:**** Despertar**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Miele llegó a Alfea. Las Winx y los especialistas se encargaron de cuidar de ella. Ellos intentaban animarla siempre que podían. Todo era en vano. No volvía a ser la misma que todos conocían.

Su sonrisa habitual desapareció, ahora su boca dibujaba una fina línea recta que a veces se curvaba, pero siempre hacia abajo. Sus ojos estaban cansados y apagados, perdiendo el brillo de su color normal. En general, con solo mirar su cara, podrías notar esa profunda sensación de tristeza que trasmitía.

Nadie la había escuchado decir ni una palabra desde su llegada. Parecía pasar todo el rato sumida en sus pensamientos. Si no fuera porque la cuidaban, no habría comida ni bebido nada.

Vivía en la habitación de las Winx, justo en la cama donde debería descansar el cuerpo de su hermana, todas las noches. Esto hacía la situación mucho más incómoda cada día.

Por no hablar, de que sus padres se marcharos muy poco después de su llegada para intentar solucionar la situación. Aunque, las probabilidades de que hicieran algo realmente útil, eran nulas.

En estos momentos, las Winx, los especialistas, la directora Faragonda, Saladino, Griselda, Krystal y Miele se encontraban en el despacho de Faragonda a punta de iniciar su conversación.

La directora había dejado tiempo a las recién llegadas para descansar y recuperarse de lo sucedido, pero había personas que estaban ansiosas por conocer con todo detalle lo sucedido.

Y ese momento llegaba. Era hora de hablar.

"Siento mucho haberos reunido a todos hoy después de lo sucedido. Sobre todo, a ti Krystal, y por supuesto a Miele." Dijo Faragonda iniciando la conversación. "Pero necesito saber un poco más de lo ocurrido." Se dirigió hacia Krystal, quien estaba muy pegada al brazo de Helia. "¿Quieres empezar?"

Krystal asintió inocentemente y se despegó un poco del brazo de Helia, pensando muy bien sus próximas palabras.

"Bueno, digamos que todo el lío empezó antes de mi discurso. Estaba caminando por toda la fiesta y me encontré a Flora" Al escuchar este nombre, a la mayoría de los presentes les llegó a sus mentes duros pensamientos. Esto hizo que prestaran más atención. "Estaba bien. Hablé con ella un rato y le dije que nos veríamos en mi discurso. No mucho después, empezaron a haber explosiones por todas partes y emergieron de la nada, numerosos monstruos. Tuve que irme a una nave real y no pude hacer nada."

Respiró profundamente y siguió con su relato

"Por la noche, surgió una idea. Parecía que el hechizo protector que tenían no estaba completado y pensábamos abrir una brecha y escapar. Al día siguiente, ordené que nos pusiéramos a buscar a Flora. La encontramos y le pedí que viniera con nosotros. Se negó y me pidió que llevara a Miele. Acepté de inmediato. Conseguimos salir y aquí estamos."

"Gracias Krystal" le agradeció Faragonda. "¿No hay nada más que nos quieras contar?"

Esta dudó por un momento y respondió.

"Sí, bueno, supongo que habréis tenido sospechas de que quieren hacer a todos los habitantes de Linphea. Estáis equivocados si solo pensáis que quieren matarlos. Si te capturan te convierten es su juguete y podrán hacerte lo que quieran. Y Flora se quedó sola."

"¿Qué estás insinuando?" preguntó Layla, un poco furiosa.

"Nada, solo aviso que se han montado muy bien todo el plan. Probablemente consigan su propósito."

"¿Y a ti eso no te importa?" le preguntó Tecna extrañada.

"Claro que sí." Insistió a princesa de Linphea. "Pero quiero pensar de un modo más realista. No creo que…ya sabéis."

"¿El qué?" preguntó Bloom

"Nada, déjalo."

"Creo que deberíais proseguir con la búsqueda del mapa." Volvió a intervenir la directora de Alfea. "Y en parte, Krystak tiene razón. No os hagáis muchas ilusiones. Casi todos los planetas no quieren intervenir en lo que está ocurriendo."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Musa

"Debido a que Lynx es uno de los planetas más fuertes y con los mejores recursos en armas y hechizos. Incluso me atrevería a decir que el mejor. Tienen miedo y consideran que Lynphea no es un planeta muy importante."

"¿Se van a quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada?" preguntó Helia, igual de furioso que Layla.

"Posiblemente." respondió Faragonda. Ahora, es mejor por dar finalizada nuestra breve conversación."

Todos se iban a ir dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para marcharse, pero una última voz les detuvo.

"Espera, Krystal." Intervino, de nuevo Layla, parando las intenciones que tenían todos. "Quiero saber qué es lo que no crees que va a pasar. ¿Sabes algo más?"

"No" contestó rápidamente. "Solo pienso que Flora no saldrá viva de allí. Lo siento, Helia. Es imposible."

De repente, surgió una pequeña voz que hablaba por primera vez. A pesar de que apenas se podía escuchar con claridad, todos fueron capaces de entender sus palabras.

"No. Flora… me prometió que la volvería a ver. Me lo prometió."

Era Miele.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flora abrió lentamente sus cansados ojos, encontrándose con una luz muy brillante e inusual. Descubrió que se encontraba en una pequeña habitación común, como la de una adolescente normal y corriente.

Por un momento, pensó que ya había vuelto a Alfea o por lo menos a un lugar seguro. Pero esos momentos desvanecieron cuando dejó de soñar tonterías que podrían pasar. Fuera donde fuera el lugar en el que estaba, había que tener mucho cuidado.

Se levantó un poco mareada y se dirigió a una gran ventana que estaba a penas unos metros. Miró por ella y vio una hermosa playa, que le resultaba muy familiar. Gracias a que encontró unas cuantas flores y plantas muy especiales, se dio cuenta que seguía en Linphea.

Lo extraño es que esta parte no había sufrido ningún daño del ataque que habían sufrido anteriormente. Hablando del pasado. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estada dormida? A ella le parecían años.

De repente, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Giró la cabeza y vio que una figura femenina entraba con alegría. Era un poco baja. Su pelo era del color de la arena y caía sobre su espalda formando unos pequeños rizos. Los ojos eran de un marrón muy suave. Lo que más destacaba de todo su cuerpo, era su radiante sonrisa que nunca borraba de su cara.

"Hola, Flora." Dijo manteniendo su enorme sonrisa. "¡Qué bien que te hayas despertado! Ya llevabas dos días sin despertarte. Algunos pensaban que estabas muerta."

¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Flora odiaba esos momentos e los que todo el mundo sabía de ella y ella desconocía a los demás. Se creaba una sensación muy incómoda.

Miró extrañada a la desconocida y no pudo decir ni una palabra de lo cansaba que estaba.

"Upss… Lo siento, no me había presentado. Soy Emily."

"¿Dónde estoy?" Flora consiguió decir, mirando cada rincón de la habitación.

"No te preocupes, estás a salvo en esta casa." La desconocida se acercó un poco más hacia Flora. "Ahora no es el mejor momento, mejor que te lo explique todo Rick?"

"¿Rick?"

"¿Recuerdas al chico que te rescató?

Flora puso las manos sobre sus caderas frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Rescatarme? No recuerdo que algo así haya sucedido antes. Solo me ayudó un poco."

La chica soltó una pequeña risita y continuó hablando.

"Bueno, a lo que iba. Rick es el líder de una especie de organización que hemos creado para poder sobrevivir."

El hada de la naturaleza no consiguió entender muy bien lo que decía por el mareo que sentía, y le preguntó

"¿Qué relación tiene con ese chico?"

"Rick es su padre." Le respondió.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Vale, sé que no es muy del otro mundo pero es lo que hay. Es corto y no está revisado muy bien. Tenía que publicar algo.**

**Os aviso que intentaré compensar este retraso con alguna actualización más temprana de lo común o con algo que pensaré con precisión.**

**COMENTAD**


	9. La Resistencia

**Hola a todos mis queridos seguidores, para compensar el retraso del anterior capítulo, este capítulo es un poco más grande de lo normal y lo he publicado más pronto de lo normal.**

**Bueno, entre todos mis seguidores ya están haciendo sus apuestas para saber quién es quién. Un ejemplo, es con mi personaje inventado rubio que salvó a Flora hace unos capítulos (Y antes de seguir, Rick es su padre, para los que han estado confusos por este dato). Muchos dicen que puede ser e lhermano de Flora. Y os aviso, que aunque tenga el mismo color de ojos, no tiene que significar esto. Pero no voy a decir si es verdad o mentira. Además, también hay personas que creen que Krystal es su hermana, y yo me he quedado o.o Lo mismo digo con el chico, no voy a decir si es verdad o si es mentira.**

**Bueno, también he tenido un montón de comentarios, me han empezado a nuevas personas y agradezco a Allison por seguir mi historia. No podría estar más feliz…**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000

**Capítulo 8: La Resistencia**

Flora se miró a si misma a través del espejo que tenía delante. Había cambiado sus sucias prendas por unas limpias. Le quedaban algo grande, pero se las apañó para ajustarlas a su cuerpo delgado.

Emily, le había pedido que bajara al despacho del misterioso Rick, antes de irse sin decir nada más. Parecía una tarea fácil, ¿no? Error, grave error. No tenía ni puta idea de donde estaba ese despacho.

Bueno, algo tendría que hacer. Empezó por darse una pequeña ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Ahora venía lo más complicado: adentrarse en territorio desconocido.

Así lo hizo.

Lo primero que encontró fue un enorme pasillo con un montón de puertas iguales. Parecía que no tenía fin. Además le mareo un poco. En definitiva, estaba metida en un laberinto.

Después del encuentro con Faragonda, nadie podía expresar bien sus emociones. Las Winx y los especialistas se expresaban solo con gestos. Cada pareja abrazada mutuamente, sin decir ni una solo palabra en sus habitaciones. No había ánimos para hacer nada.

Helia, por su parte, estaba en la orilla del lago más cercano a la aldea Pixie A su lado, se encontraba Miele, quien había estado más animada desde que habló en el despacho de la directora.

Ella quiso seguir a Helia No sabía exactamente porque, pero necesitaba estar con él. Este se había percatado de su presencia y le había llevado en sus hombros hasta el lugar donde se encontraban actualmente.

"¿Por qué has venido aquí? Preguntó Miele, acostándose en la fría hierba.

"¿Por qué? Bueno, muy cerca de este lago, está el lugar donde Flora dijo que me quería." Le respondió Helia mirándola. Pensaba lo tonto que era por no haberse dado cuenta de que ella no era su verdadera hermana. Había una parte de Flora que todavía no conseguía comprender y eso lo hacía sentir cada vez más distanciado de ella.

"¿Y tú, la quieres?" le preguntó Miele mirando sus ojos azules.

Helia reaccionó de inmediato con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Claro que sí. Yo la amo."

Miele se rio ante esta divertida reacción.

"Tranquilo, se nota un montón. Deberías haberte visto tu cara antes."

Helia tenía ganas de preguntarle algo un poco incómodo. Una simple tontería que le habías estado comiendo la cabeza hacía ya unos cuantos días.

"¿Sabes si ella me sigue queriendo?" Le preguntó a la pequeña figura que se levantó de forma brusca al oír su pregunta.

"Claro que sí. Flora está locamente enamorada de ti. Solo que mi hermana es un poco complicada, a veces."

"¿Complicada?"

"Eres un idiota." **(Sabias palabras, Miele XD) **le dijo Miele. "No te das cuenta de que a mi hermana le cuesta expresar sus emociones y que se guarda todo su dolor para ella misma. No quiere preocupar a nadie."

"Cuando está conmigo no lo parece." Le señalo Helia.

"Bueno, ahí la primera parte se elimina, pero dudo que alguna vez te haya dicho cosas que le preocupan de su vida."

Helia miró avergonzado al suelo. Apenas sabía nada sobre Flora. Y pensar que ahora la podía perder para siempre. No sabía cómo una niña de doce años, se había dado cuenta antes que él de los sentimientos de su novia.

"No. Tienes razón. No la merezco. Soy un inútil." Después de pronunciar esas duras palabras, notó una pequeña mano cálida que apretaba su mano derecha.

"¡Que va! Eres el novio ideal que toda chica podría desear. Si no fuera porqué ya estás cogido, me enamoraría de ti. Además, Flora confía en ti. Y yo también."

Esta declaración, hizo sonreír a Helia. Y lo dos, empezaron a jugar un buen rato por los alrededores. Habían aceptado toda la situación tal como estaba y comprendido que todavía hay esperanzas.

Ahí estaba. En frente de ella había un cartel que ponía: _Despacho de Rick. _Todavía no se cree como consiguió encontrarlo. Por lo menos, la media hora tocando y abriendo puertas desconocidas, habían dado su fruto. Por no hablar de todas las disculpas que había pedido a los huéspedes de estas habitaciones.

Tocó la puerta. Nadie le respondió. Lo adecuado habría sido que esperara hasta recibir alguna señal de vida, pera estaba cansada de esperar y todos los buenos modales que había aprendido, habían desaparecido.

La abrió, encontrándose con un despacho muy similar a la de la directora Faragonda. No tan grande por supuesto.

En él, había un hombre de unos cuarenta años, aproximadamente, sentado en la silla principal. Tenía su largo pelo negro, recogido con una coleta baja. Sus ojos eran plateados como la luna. También, era bastante musculoso. Intimidaría a cualquiera.

Al verla, le ofreció una cálida sonrisa para darle la bienvenida.

"Bienvenida Flora, sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a venir."

"Lo…lo siento, si te he molestado."

"Tranquila, esperaba tu llegada. Aunque, reconozco que tardaste un poco." Dijo Rick dejando lo que estaba haciendo apartado a un lado.

"Emily, creo, no me dijo donde se encontraba el despacho." Aclaró Flora, intentando no tartamudear.

Rick suspiró.

"Sí, Emily. Suele ser muy olvidadiza. No importa, lo importante es que encontraste el camino y estás aquí. Siéntate, por favor." Le pidió señalando un sitio cercano al suyo.

"Gracias." Le agradeció y se sentó. Unos segundos más tarde, una de sus mil preguntas que deseaba preguntarle salió por su boca inevitablemente. "¿Dónde estoy?"

"Bueno, estamos en el sur de Linphea, como habrás visto, ya que estamos muy cerca del mar y tenemos varias playas a solo unos metros de distancia."

"¿Y esto es…?" siguió preguntando Flora, un poco confundida.

"Una simple casa que hemos encontramos y en la que nos hemos acomodado. Muy cerca de esta casa, hay otras más."

"¿Quiénes?"

"Todas las personas que hemos encontrado. Aunque aquí, concretamente, estamos la llamada Resistencia."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un grupo que se encuentra en este edificio. Al que pertenezco y soy su líder. Las personas que lo forman están cualificadas para luchar o para controlar el área. El ejército de Lynx ha invadido casi todo el norte, y se está aproximando. Nosotros intentamos detenerlo. No solo eso. También nos encargamos de proteger a la gente y a buscar una manera de salir." Dijo Rick con total naturalidad, como si le estuviera contando un cuento.

"Eso es una tarea muy complicada. Eres genial liderando un grupo así." Le dijo Flora admirada por la grandeza de sus actos.

"Estamos bien organizados. Y no soy solo yo, somos todos." Dijo con mucha honestidad en sus palabras.

"Quiero ayudar." Le pidió levantándose de su asiento rápidamente.

"Flora, ahora mismo no estás en las condiciones adecuadas para ayudarnos."

"Entonces mejoraré y ayudaré en lo que sea. Quiero ser útil." Dijo y se volvió a sentar, más calmada.

"Ya lo estás siendo. Haz traído más calma y esperanza a todos los supervivientes de aquí."

"¿Yo, pero qué he hecho?"

"Estar aquí. Renunciar a tu posibilidad de irte y salvar tu vida para protegernos." El hada de la naturaleza le siguió mirando confusa. "¡Eres Flora, un miembro del Winx Club! Eres fuerte y valiente, te has enfrentado a situaciones parecidas antes. Tener alguien así, es un honor."

"¿Un honor? Seré un miembro del Winx Club, pero soy la más débil, inútil, cobarde…"

"Te estás subestimando. Eres mucho más que eso. Solo tienes que confiar más en ti misma."

¿Confiar en mí? Esto le parecía una tontería a Flora. Todo lo que hacía lo estropeaba. A quien quiere engañar. No servía para nada. Solo era nada más que un cero insignificante a la izquierda.

"Lo dudo." Murmuró para sí misma un tanto triste.

"Supongo que ya sabrás quien es Nathan."

"Ese soy yo." Dijo de repente una voz desconocida, que provenía de la puerta principal.

Flora giró la cabeza y se encontró con el mismo chico que le había ayudado cuando estaba herida. Es verdad, estaba herida. No se acordaba porque no le dolía nada. Se miró el pie en el que tenía que encontrar la herida. En él había una venda blanca que cubría la herida.

"Oye, ¿no me has prestado atención?" dijo el chico rubio sin nombre.

Gracias as u incómoda y arrogante presencia, le dieron unas enormes ganas de empezar una batallita de palabras. Hacía tiempo que no participaba en alguna, pero con la ayuda de Stella y Riven había recordado algunos trucos. Aunque no les hacía falta esa sangre, lo llevaba dentro de ella y sacarlo, era una tarea fácil.

"No, perdona, es que prefiero concentrarme en cosas bonitas que de verdad valgan la pena." Dijo sarcástica Flora sonriendo.

"Yo también me alegro de verte Flora. ¿En serio eres tú? Todo el mundo hablaba de ti como una chica tímida, dulce, agradable… Al final veo que eres todo lo contrario."

"¡Nathan!" gritó Rick enfadado. "No trates así a nuestras invitadas."

"¿Invitada? Dudo que yo la haya invitado." Dijo mirando a Flora con un tono de desprecio. "Además, ella empezó."

"Pareces un niño pequeño, Nate." Este cometario hizo reír a Flora. "Los dos lo parecéis." Nathan se rio. "Nathan, ella se va a quedar con nosotros y nos ayudará"

"¿Por qué?" dijo Nate molesto. "¿Np la has oído? No sirve para nada."

"Espera, ¿estabas espiando?" la acusó Flora levantándose de su asiento, otra vez, y encontrándose cara a cara con Nathan.

"No lo digas de un modo tan trágica. Aunque, si lo miras de otro modo, lo es. He malgastado mi tiempo en ti. ¡Que bajo he caído!"

Flora iba a continuar peleando con Nathan, pero Rick le detuvo.

"¡Parad!" gritó, y después de unos pocos segundos de silencio, se le ocurrió una perversa idea. "Mira, Flora si quieres ayudar tendrás que aprender a luchar. Y Nate, tú la ayudarás.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000

**Aquí está. Ya habéis conocido al famoso Nate- chico que salvó a Flora aunque esta no quiere reconocerlo. Sé que he cambiado un poco su personalidad, pero no me gusta que siempre sea tan dulce y amable. Eso es imposible. Tiene que tener un lado oscuro.**

**Aviso que si en este capítulo tengo unos cuantos comentarios y alguien por cualquier cosa me anima… (redoble de tambores) ¡El próximo fin de semana publicaré dos capítulos! Eso es lo que tengo planeado, ya que tengo unos pequeños días libres. No serán tan largos como este, pero son dos.**

**Si queréis que esto pase, ya sabéis que tenéis que hacer:**

**COMENTAD**

_**HAPPYFUNNYGIRL**_


	10. La Realidad

**Hola a todos, bueno como prometí traigo un capítulo nuevo. Seguramente será corto, pero no os preocupéis, el lunes traeré otro como prometí. Me han animado dos nuevas seguidoras que merecen ser mencionadas:**

**Artemisa275 y Esmeraldy**

**Ya les agradecí todo, así que no hace falta decirles nada más. También agradezco mucho a las personas que me han seguido desde hace tiempo, o a las que no pueden comentar y les animo a que lo hagan o a los anónimos y sin cuenta en fanfiction que no puedo contactar. A estos últimos especialmente les mando un saludo y mis más sinceros agradecimientos por su apoyo, lo valoró un montón.**

**Bueno, aquí va, no sé has cuando o qué escribiré, pero allá voy.**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000

**CAPÍTULO 9: La Realidad**

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron Flora y Nate a la vez, se volvieron a mirar a la y no mucho más tarde, empezaron a discutir otra vez.

"¿Por qué te quejas?" pregunta Flora con las mejillas encendidas.

"¿Cómo que de qué? A parte de tener que soportarte aquí, tengo que cuidarte y enseñarte." Le respondió Nate, mucho más calmado que Flora.

"Eso no es nada, tengo que aprender a luchar." Flora se quedó pensativa por un momento y siguió hablando. "Pero, yo ya sé luchar, ¿no?"

"¿Tú le llamas luchar a lanzar una mierda plantitas todo el rato? Nada efectivas, por cierto."

Flora miró al suelo. Odiaba pensarlo, pero tenía razón. Su poder era una mierda. El peor y más débil de las Winx.

Rick se dio cuenta de lo horrible que había sido las últimas palabras de Nate e intervino antes de que este pudiera decir algo peor. Se desahogaba con Flora mucho más que con él. Y eso era mucho decir. Dudaba un poco de su decisión de meterlos más tiempo juntos, pero era necesario. Si Flora seguía siendo igual de fuerte como en el pasado, sería capaz de soportar a Nathan.

"Flora, ahora mismo la magia no es muy efectiva en Linphea." Comenzó a contarle Rick y Flora volvió a subir la cabeza para atender. "Si la utilizaras, te cansarías muy rápido y te debilitarías, ya que, como has visto, la naturaleza no está en su mejor momento, Así que si quieres ayudarnos, tienes que aprender a luchar sin magia. Lo siento si no te gusta."

"No me importaría intentarlo pero, ¿tiene que ser justo con él?" dijo señalando a Nate y volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa natural.

"Bueno, es que estamos un poco cortos de personal y él es el único que no está haciendo nada y…" no consiguió terminar la frase porque su hijo, le interrumpió al momento.

"¡Por qué no me has mandado a hacer nada desde que todo esto ha ocurrido!" protestó Rick en defensa propia.

"¿Sabes por qué? Nunca me hacías caso en todo lo que te decía que hicieras y dudaba que ahora fuera a ser diferente."

"¡Eso no es nada, tú nunca me dices nada sobre mis verdaderos padres ni sobre mis hermanos…" Rick se impresionó mucho y se quedó sin habla. "¡No soy tonto, me acuerdo perfectamente de que tenía un hermano mayor que yo y que era mi mejor amigo!" Le gritó Rick, pero cuando pronunció las últimas palabras, a Flora le parecía que sonaba dolido por dentro.

A lo mejor detrás de toda esa máscara de insultos y arrogancia había una persona normal y sensible de verdad.

"Nathan, hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas…" le contestó Rick con calma.

"¡Siempre me dices lo mismo, ya no soy un niño!" le gritó otra vez y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir. Pero antes de hacerlo, se volvió un momento.

"Tú," dijo mirando fijamente a Flora, como si la señalara con sus verdes ojos, más intensos que los suyos. "Mañana a las ocho de la mañana en el patio trasero. Puntual. No te voy a esperar."

Y con eso, cerró la puerta dando un portazo que resonó en todo el despacho.

"Lo siento, me he pasado un poco con él." Se disculpó Flora sentándose de nuevo en una silla.

"No, eres la única chica que conozco que puede ganarle en una pelea de palabras. Se te da bien. Volviendo al tema, el que debería disculparse soy yo, no eres tan inútil como dice. El problema es que no has desarrollado todas tus capacidades."

"En realidad no me importa lo que me pueda decir, puedo soportarlo." No. No puede. Le duele un montón, aunque lo disimule. No quiere preocupar a nadie.

"Eres una buena mentirosa, no lo niego, pero conmigo eso no funciona. Si quieres puedo mandar a alguien para que le diga a Nathan que mañana no vas al entrenamiento, todavía no estás del todo bien."

"No hace falta, me encuentro bastante mejor. Puede que el entrenamiento sea divertido y todo." Le contestó con mucho entusiasmo y con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

"Me gusta ver ese entusiasmo en ti. Seguro que lo harás genial. Ahora es mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación" Le dijo Rick devolviéndole su sonrisa con una suya, más pequeña y menos brillante que la de Flora.

La hada de la naturaleza notó como el nudo de la camisa que se había hecho para que no le quedara tan grande, se le deshizo y recordó un problema que tenía.

"Creo que con esta ropa, no llegaré a ninguna parte"

"No te preocupes, le diré a Emily que te preste algo. ¡Ah! Ella será tu guía por hoy, cuenta con ella para lo que sea y también conmigo. ¿Quieres que la llame?"

"No hace falta, ya se me el camino de memoria." Se levantó, pero antes de que se marchara le dijo. "Rick"

"¿Si?"

"Gracias"

Y se fue a su habitación feliz, había encontrado un sitio que la acogía perfectamente. Ya no estaba sola.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000

**Aquí está.**

**Corto, muy corto. Lo sé.**

**Lo siento.**

**Lo considero un capítulo de relleno, la verdad.**

**La excusa es que me puse a léerme ayer el primer libro de la saga Divergente y me atrapó, así que estuve todo el día de hoy leyéndome el segundo. Me lo terminé, y lo recomiendo completamente. **

**El próximo capítulo saldrá el lunes, lo prometo. Saldrán las Winx y los especialistas, lo digo para los que le guste que salgan, aunque esta historia se centra más en lo que le ocurre a Flora. Pero en el futuro (cercano, por cierto), se desvelará la importancia de que las Winx y los especialistas salgan en escena en la mayoría de los capítulos. Y luego saldrán menos, no voy a desvelar nada, tranquilos.**

**No os voy a pedir que comenten si no quieren este capítulo. En serio que no importa. Claro, que me gustaría y me haríais muy feliz. **

**Hasta el lunes**


	11. Nuevas Noticias

**Hola gente. Bueno, aquí está mi nuevo capítulo. Va a ser un poco más largo e intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible. Quiero agradecer a todos los que se molestaron en comentar el anterior capítulo. Aquí va mis respuestas a los anónimos que comentaron:**

**Allisson****: hola fiel seguidora. Bien, eso es lo que intento, que todos mis capítulos valgan la pena. Aunque, sé que el anterior no fue gran cosa. Sí, el libro me atrapó un montón, se me olvidó que tenía que comer por lo menos tres veces al día XD**

**lolalucia 1234: ****Hola, muchas gracias por comentar y por los ánimos. Como comprenderás, Flora y Helia están separados así que no se puede hacer gran cosa entre ellos. Eso sí, van a haber posteriormente un montón de drama entre ellos (ya verás porqué).**

**LJDH 3:**** Gracias por comentar y de nada. Bueno, es que ahora mismo explicártelo no puedo, es bastante complicado. Sé que en el libro te lo explica bastante bien si te lo compras y así te enterarás mejor. El chico de 18 años se llama Cuatro XD. Como puse en el comentario de arriba, ahora mismo mucho FloraxHelia no va a haber. Pero sí que mucho drama entre ellos, ya verás. **

**Bueno, os dejo con este capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000

**Capítulo 10: ****Nuevas noticias**

Flora observaba el hermoso paisaje que se podía divisar a través de su ventana. Con esas magníficas vistas era difícil de imaginar que a solo unos metros de distancia se podía encontrar un enrome caos.

Alejó esos horribles pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en hacer algo. ¿El qué? No tenía ni la menor idea.

Había llegado a su habitación con facilidad, después de tener la conversación con Rick sobre La Resistencia y de soportar, otra vez, al pesado de Nate. Y se supone que es él el que le tiene que enseñar a pelear.

Pelear. A ella no le gusta nada esa palabra. Bueno, en estos momentos es algo que tenía que aprender si quería salir viva.

Llegó a la habitación y se puso a ver la playa que podía ver desde su ventana. Y ahora…se aburría.

No podía hacer gran cosa, ya que desconoce el lugar en el que se encuentra. Tenía que hacer algo, antes de que se muera de aburrimiento.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. Alguien toca la puerta y entra en la habitación, es Emily. En sus manos trae una pequeña mochila roja con detalles azules claros.

"Hola, lo siento si te interrumpo." Dice adentrándose un poco más en la habitación, con esa peculiar sonrisa que tiene que alegra a cualquiera.

"Al contrario, me estaba empezando a aburrir. ¿Qué es eso?" pregunta señalando a la mochila que lleva.

"Es para ti" Emily le entrega la mochila a Flora, quien frunce el ceño. "Tranquila. Es un poco de ropa que he recolectado por allí. Te van a quedar un poco grandes y no son de tu estilo. Lo siento."

"No importa, gracias." Le agradece y deja la mochila en la cama.

"¡Qué tranquila estás!" murmura Emily

"¿Y cómo quieres que esté?"

"No sé, Rick me dijo que eras muy habladora y que te alterabas con facilidad." Dice sentándose en la primera silla que encuentra

"Bueno, eso era porque Nate es insoportable." Se defiende Flora

Emily suelta una pequeña risita.

"Sí, a veces es un poco insoportable."

"¿A veces? ¿Un poco?"

Las dos se ríen a la vez.

"Bueno es mejor que dejemos hablar de chicos. No he venido para eso. ¿Te animas a dar una pequeña visita turística a las instalaciones de este edificio?" pregunta y se levanta manteniendo siempre su encantadora sonrisa.

"Claro." Le responde y sigue a Emily.

Al salir de la habitación, se encuentran con un largo y ancho pasillo lleno de puertas que conducen a diferentes habitaciones.

"Esta es la planta de las chicas." Le indica Emily

"¿Separan a los chicos de las chicas?"

"Sí, y a las diez cada uno tiene que estar en su planta. Ya sabes, las hormonas y eso." le intenta explicar un poco sonrojada.

"Vale, vale, vale. No hace falta mencionarlo" Y se vuelven a reír. Apenas se conocen, pero ya parecen muy buenas amigas.

Siguen caminando y Emily se para en una puerta diferente a las demás.

"Este es el baño. Es bastante amplio, así que apenas notarás que lo compartes con otras personas."

"Oye, ¿Rick no sabes que hay gente que le gustan las personas de su mismo sexo? Ellos también pueden hacerlo." dice Flora, cambiando de tema.

"¡Flora!" le grita Emily asombrada.

"¿Qué? Es verdad."

Emily la ignora y se dirigen a la otra punta de la planta de las chicas, donde encuentra una escalera que lleva a la planta de arriba y a la de abajo.

"La planta de arriba es la de los chicos, no te la voy a enseñar porque no hace falta para nada." Le sigue indicando.

"Bueno, me gustaría saber cuál es la habitación de Nate para escribir en su puerta: Gran idiota. Mejor sin palabrotas, que si no me veo de nuevo en la calle."

"Tú tienes una obsesión grande con Nate." Le dice a Flora y esta se encoge de hombros.

La sonrisa de Emily se cambia al instante, por una pícara.

"Me estas asustando" empieza a decir Flora

"¿A ti no te gustará Nate, verdad?"

Flora se queda de piedra y deja de respirar, parecía que había recibido una apuñalada en el corazón.

"¿Estas bromeando? ¿Cómo a alguien le podría gustar un chico como él?" Le pregunta Flora intentando no tartamudear y volviendo a coger aire por los pulmones.

"Bueno, es un poco guapo. Además los que se pelean se desean" dice con voz infantil

Flora se relaja y esboza una sonrisa en su cara, sabe perfectamente cómo ganar esta batalla.

"¿Ah sí? Eso significa que me gustan las Trix, aunque creo que nunca les he cogido mucho cariño, que digamos. Claro que, todo se puede intentar."

Emily se rie y luego, cuando por fin para y recupera el aliento, dice

"Rick tenía razón."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Es mejor la Flora de ahora, la de verdad, que la que fingías ser."

….

Helia sostiene en su mano una foto en la que salen él y Flora juntos, sonriendo. Fue la última foto que se sacaron antes de que toda esta tragedia ocurriese. La mira con cariño, anhelando esos días de felicidad en los que parecía que nada ni nadie iba a separarlos.

Ahora que se fijaba, esa foto fue tomada varias semanas antes desde el inicio de la catástrofe en Linphea. Tampoco habían salido mucho y apenas se habían hablado.

Ahora se arrepentía de esto, pero no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Se encuentra en la biblioteca con todos los especialistas y las Winx buscando el mapa de Linphea.

"Parece que poco a poco lo estas superando." Dice una voz detrás suya, la de Timmy. "Ayer mirabas cualquier cosa suya y te deprimías un montón."

"Sí, hoy, alguien me dio una lección. Además, es mejor pensar que todo va a salir bien."

"Y todo va a salir bien Helia, no te preocupes. Todas nosotras estamos contigo" le anime Layla, tocándole el hombro.

"Oye, ¿y nosotros qué?" se queja Brandon mientras carga una caja llena de mapas.

"Sí bueno, ellos también está contigo, pero no son de mucha ayuda."

Y así todos empiezan a reír. Flora no estará ahora con ellos, pero ellos saben que a ella no le gustaría que se deprimieran por esto.

Stella, quien está un poco distraída arreglándose el pelo, se fija en el mapa que tiene delante. Le es familiar y le parece que es muy bonito. Incluso empieza a hacer planes para hacer un posible viaje hacia ese lugar desconocido.

"¡Tecna!" grita llamando la atención a todos los presentes en la sala. "Oye, ¿sabes que planeta es este este? Me gustaría visitarlo y…"

Stella no pudo continuar, porque Tecna se cuenta rápidamente de que el mapa era de…

"¡Linphea! ¡Es el mapa de Linphea! ¡Lo has encontrado, eres genial!" grita Tecna abrazando a su amiga.

"¿Lo he encontrado?" murmura Stella. Todavía no podía creérselo.

"¡Bien hecho!" gritan todos a la vez.

Empezaron a sonreír y a sentir un gran alivio en su interior, ya podrían encontrar a Flora, estuviera donde estuviera. Y volver a verla. Todas la echaban mucho de menos.

Por fin las duras horas de búsqueda habían dado su fruto.

…..

Emily y Flora se encontraban en el patio delantero de su lugar de residencia. La visita turística por _El Refugio_ (así era como la mayoría le llamaba al conjunto de edificios que controlaban La Resistencia) había sido bastante entretenida.

Poco a poco, las dos se fueron conociendo más y Flora ya podía contar con una nueva amiga.

"Así que este es el patio principal" comienza a decir Flora admirando la belleza de algunas flores.

"Sí, este patio conecta con el pequeño colegio que tenemos montado" le explica Emily.

"¿Colegio?"

"Bueno, no es exactamente un colegio. Es más un refugio para niños. Las personas que no puedan ayudar a La Resistencia por el motivo que sea, les cuidan."

"Ah, ¿Nate es bueno luchando?" le pregunta Flora

"¿Bueno?" dice una asombrada Emily, cortándole el paso a su nueva amiga. "Es mejor que eso. Me atrevería decir que es el mejor de los que se encuentran ahora en Linphea. Y ten cuidado en enfadarle, así saca su verdadera fuerza."

"Genial. Pues empieza preparar mi funeral."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000

**Y aquí acaba. Sí, sé que todavía no he hecho la escena del entrenamiento de Flora con Nate y sé que lo esperáis con ansias, pero me entraron ganas de que Flora se mostrara un poco más como es con una nueva amiga. Tal vez la haya cambiado mucho, pero a mí me gusta verla así. Pero no os preocupéis, sigue siendo igual de buena y tiene mucha empatía hacia los demás. Todavía conserva cosas que son imposible de arrancar de su personalidad**

**¿No he hecho el capítulo un poco divertido? No sé según una amiga que lo leyó, lo es. Olvídenlo.**

**El próximo capítulo estará para el fin de semana, no sé qué día con exactitud ya que tengo varias cosas que hacer.**

**Esta vez si hay que comentar, porfi. COMENTAD **


	12. Desahogarse

**Hola, sé que he tardado un poco en escribir este capítulo y no sé exactamente como me saldrá, estoy muy cansada *bostezo*. Esta semana ha sido una completa locura, si supierais… **

**Bueno no os voy a enrollar con mi vida. La verdad, en el anterior capítulo no recibí tantos comentarios como esperaba, estaba muy ilusionada porque me había currado mucho el capítulo y me lleve una decepción. En fin, igualmente muchas gracias a todos los que se molestan en comentar y los que lo leen y no comentan, por favor anímense a comentar. Como si solo son dos palabras o una, no me importa.**

**Aquí van las respuestas a los comentarios anónimos que me están llenando de mucha alegría últimamente:**

**LJDH 3****: nah, no te preocupes, y también lo creo. Son muy niñas para su edad, por eso estoy haciendo que parezcan que tengan una actitud adecuada para su edad. Muchos seguidores me han hablado de lo de Nate y Flora, aunque por ahora dudo que pase nada amoroso entre ellos (se quieren mucho, ¿verdad? XD *sarcasmo*) Gracias por comentar**

**Lolalucia1234****: sí, como Flora y Helia no están muy juntos en esta historia me estoy centrando en el sufrimiento mutuo y por la nostalgia que sufren (sobre todo Flora). Hay que demostrar que se siguen amando de alguna forma u otra. Wow, ya estás mirando al final, que me parece muy bien pero falta mucho, créeme. No tengo planeado cuantos capítulos haré, ya que se me van ocurriendo ideas a medida que hago los capítulos. Gracias por comentar, me animó.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las personas que sufren el acoso, desde el fondo de mi corazón les doy mi más sincero apoyo, que yo sé por lo que están pasando. ¡ánimo!**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000**

**Capítulo 11****: Desahogarse**

Cuando alguien que no tiene ni idea de luchar se va a enfrentar a uno que tiene el triple de fuerza y de colmo no se llevan nada bien, debería estar asustado o intentando hacer todo lo posible para evitar la futura pelea, ¿no?

Flora no. Lo que sea que va a hacer, es por el bien de los demás. Así podría servir más de ayuda e intentar luchar por sobrevivir.

Nada más levantarse de la cama, se cortó el pelo y ahora, más o menos lo tiene por la cintura. Es necesario para tener mayor visibilidad y agilidad. No es que sea una experta en este tema, pero por si acaso, Emily le había explicado algunas cosas que podrían impresionar a Nate.

¿A quién quiere engañar? Eso es imposible. Por lo menos, así no parecería muy estúpida delante de centenares de personas mientras entrenaba. Sí, Nate era tan famoso entre todos que desde que llegaron los rumores de que iba a entrenar a Flora del Winx Club, muchas personas se habían apuntado a verlo como si fuera un espectáculo.

Eso le fastidiaba un poco a Flora, aunque esto le hacía estar un poco nerviosa y asustada. Tampoco era para tanto, en unos minutos se le iba y se olvidaba de ello.

Y ahora, estaba bajando… no, estaba saltando unos cuantos escalones con rapidez para llegar lo antes posible al patio trasero. Se había levantado hacía solo unos minutos, llegaba tarde.

Pasó por completo de desayunar y se puso lo primero que vio. Claro, adecuado para entrenar, no se iba a poner un vestido ajustado.

Corrió y corrió, y por fin llegó. Había una gran multitud por los alrededores que empezaron a murmurar más cuando Flora se estaba adentrando por el pequeño campo de batalla que habían preparado.

Para su sorpresa, Nate no había llegado todavía. Suspiró por un momento y se fue a asentarse bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

Flora se hartó de esperar. Ya habían pasado como unos quince minutos de la hora acordada y su estómago empezaba a rugir de hambre. Tenía pensado irse, así que se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia alguna de las instalaciones del Refugio.

Pero justo en ese momento, se encontró cara a cara con Nate, quien se estaba comiendo una tostada mientras enseñaba su odiosa sonrisa. Flora quería borrársela de un tortazo.

"Por fin nos has honrado con tu presencia." Dijo con sarcasmo Flora, intentando contener las fuerzas para pegarle y guardarlas para el entrenamiento.

"Tenía que desayunar, es la comida más importante del día ¿sabes? La próxima vez no te la saltes." Le acercó el pedazo de tostada que le quedaba y le preguntó. "¿Quieres?" Flora negó con la cabeza "Bien, entonces dirijámonos hacia el campo de batalla"

Ella le siguió, aunque a unos pocos pasos detrás de él, curioseando entre la multitud. Encontró a Emily y a Rick sentados en unos escalones del edificio. ¿Por qué estaría Rick aquí?

Pocos segundos más tarde, pararon de moverse. Ya se encontraban en el centro del campo de batalla.

"Bueno," empezó a hablar en voz alta terminándose la tostada "hoy empezaremos con defensa propia, muy útil cuando tus poderes son una mierda y no tienes alguna arma con la que luchar. Vamos, que te vienen de perlas."

Se pudieron escuchar varias risitas entre los presentes. Esto enfureció mucho a Flora y no pudo soportar más la rabia que le producía estar cerca de Nate, así que se dispuso a pegarle un puñetazo improvisado. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, Nate paró el ataque con mucha facilidad, apretando con fuerza el brazo de fuerza.

"Primera regla: aprende a controlarte si no tu oponente aprovechará esta oportunidad para mandarte a la mierda."

"Suéltame, idiota" gritó Flora un poco dolorida.

Le hizo caso, pero al soltarla la lanzó bruscamente al suelo. No sufrió ningún daño grave, pero por dentro estaba destrozada. Y solo acababa de empezar.

"Segunda regla: nunca muestres tu verdadero estado a tu oponente, le daría mucha más confianza de ganar."

Después de tirarla al suelo, se empezó a reírse de ella

Luego se giró y se dejó de interesar por ella para centrarse en el público que lo aclamaba, bueno, una parte del público.

Flora se puso de pie, un poco dolorida y aprovechó la distracción de Nate para darle un puñetazo una nariz. Acertó, y a lo mejor y todo se pasó un poco con la fuerza del golpe, ya que a Nate le empezó a salir un poco de sangre por los dos orificios de su nariz.

Este le miraba un poco asombrado con una expresión facial que Flora nunca olvidará. Lo malo es que no duró mucho y volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¡Oh, mira! Por fin has hecho algo bien." Y en unos segundos volvió a tirar a Flora al suelo, esta vez con una patada en su pequeña barriga. "No te motives tanto por eso" dijo limpiándose la sangre.

Esto ya era el colmo para Flora. Le estaban empezando a salir lágrimas por sus ojos verdes esmeralda y no podía controlarlas.

Odiaba que la dejaran en ridículo delante de tantas personas y también la rabia que le producía Nate, quien parecía que no le importaba nada excepto quedar bien y joderla mucho más. Pero no era solo ese el motivo de sus lágrimas. Había contenido el dolor que había sufrido y que sigue sufriendo en la actualidad.

Y desgraciadamente, justo en este momento, tuvo que desahogarse. Y ahora no podía seguir ahí, necesitaba huir.

Se levantó borrando alguna de las lágrimas que corrían por su cara, aunque esto no hacía nada más que empeorar la situación.

Antes de que empezara a correr para abandonar el campo de batalla, notó como una mano la sujetaba con fuerza impidiendo su huida. Intentó resistirse, pero llegó a un momento en el que no tuvo más remedio que girar para encontrarse con Nate.

"Tercera regla: nunca te rindas, pase lo que pase."

"No entiendo lo que querías conseguir con esto" empezó a decir Flora en vos baja. "Eres un mierda, ocultas tu rabia y el dolor de algo que te ha pasado, insultando y burlándote la primera novata que se te cruza por tu camino. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Sólo lo haces para quedar bien delante de los demás y para que no sospechen lo que te ocurre en realidad."

Y con esas duras palabras, se fue.

Nate no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Tenía razón. Todo lo que dijo era verdad. Flora le conocía mucho mejor que incluso él mismo.

Apretó los puños. ¿Qué había hecho? Él se dio cuenta de que Emily y Rick le estaban gritando al lado suyo, seguramente habían venido enfadados por lo que había hecho.

No pudo escuchar nada de lo que salía por sus bocas, porque sus piernas ya iban detrás de Flora, intentando seguirle la pista. Emprendió rumbo en su búsqueda, con la esperanza de hacer algo, cualquier cosa podría valer. Aunque, puede que sea demasiado tarde.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00**

**Bien aquí está, el famoso entrenamiento entre Nate y Flora, que como habéis visto no ha acabado nada bien. Por lo menos por fin Nate se ha dado cuenta de sus acciones y va a intentar rectificarlo, que ya es un comienzo.**

**Así que ya os podréis imaginar de que irá el próximo capítulo y ya es obvio que el romance FloraxNate, pronto llegará. Muy pronto.**

**El próximo capítulo vendrá el próximo lunes, seguramente, aunque si tengo suerte por este finde podré subirlo. También esto depende de los comentarios que recibe, y mucho.**

**Espero que con este capítulo tenga más comentarios, así que porfi COMENTAD**


	13. Todo es muy confuso

**Hola people. Aquí estoy hoy yo para alegrarles el día con un nuevo capítulo. Como no, va a ser un poco romántico. Pero no va a llegar a tanto, hay que ir paso por paso. Bueno ya verán.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que he tenido, así me gusta pero espero que en este tampoco me defrauden XD**

**No voy a hablarles de nada más, porque me duelen los dedos de tanto teclear en el ordenador haciendo trabajos…**

**Bien, aquí están las respuestas a comentarios "anónimos":**

**Allisson****: sí, Flora fue muy valiente en ese aspecto. A ver, Flora es la novia de Helia pero este no está en estos momentos, así que todo puede pasar. Además, también Flora antes de que todo pasara estaba un poco enfadada con él porque la había dejado apartada durante las últimas semanas. Gracias**

**LJDH 3:**** gracias por todo (te aguantas, me encanta agradecer las cosas XD). La verdad es que divergente es mi primera trilogía favorita. Cazadores de Sombres, está por delante, pero no la incluyo porque no es una trilogía, son como seis libros. Los Juegos del Hambre no me lo he leído, pero pensaré en leérmelo cuando tenga tiempo**

**Marisiangy****: hola angy, ya que me pediste que te respondiera también por aquí, lo hará. Gracias por tu apoyo. Nate se mostrará un poco menos idiota en los próximos capítulos, y sobre todo en este. No te pases con Helia, se equivocó nada más. Y porfi, no digas palabras inadecuadas/obscenas en tus comentarios.**

**Lolalucia123: ****muchísimas gracias por todos tus cumplidos. Sé que lo de Nate es un poco raro, pero la explicación está en que Flora descubrió su punto débil y le atacó. Su ataque funcionó, y no solo fue por eso… En este capítulo te enterarás. Bueno, seré puntual ahora pero luego comentaré que esto no podrá suceder más durante un tiempo.**

**Terminadas mis respuestas, aquí viene el capítulo**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000**

**Capítulo 12:**** Todo es muy confuso….**

Las Winx y los especialistas fueron a primera hora de la mañana al despacho de la directora Faragonda Ayer había estado fuera, y no pudieron hablar sobre el mapa de Linphea que acababan de encontrar.

Helia era el portador del mapa, así se sentía un poco más cerca de Flora. Incluso juraría que podía sentir su aroma…

Faragonda les recibió con una sonrisa, como siempre, pero está aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Helia llevaba en su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Lo habéis encontrado?" preguntó Faragonda dirigiéndose hacia ellos con mucho entusiasmo.

"¡Sí directora, lo encontré yo!" exclamó Stella, aún alegre por su hallazgo.

"Por fin." Suspiró la directora de Alphea. "Bien, Helia déjalo en mi mesa para poder activarlo."

Helia obedeció y realizó la orden lo más rápido que pudo. Todos se colocaron alrededor de la gran mesa, mirando con atención los movimientos de Faragonda. El hechizo para activarlo se inició y una brillante luz blanca empezó a iluminarse en el mapa. Pero segundos después, desapareció.

Faragando miró extrañada, eso no era lo que tenía que pasar. Algo fallaba.

"¿Qué pasa Faragonda?" pregunta Bloom preocupada.

"Bueno, seguramente está estropeado y tendría que arreglarlo. Pero no estaría en unos cuantos días."

"¿En unos cuantos días?" preguntó Tecna asombrada y extraña al mismo tiempo.

"Sí." Volvió a confirmar Faragonda.

"Tal vez con nuestra ayuda se pueda hacer en menos tiempo, directora." Sugirió Layla.

"Puede, con vuestra ayuda podría tenerla para dos o tres días como mucho."

Dos o tres días. En ese período podría pasar cualquier cosa en Linphea. Helia estaba de harto de esperar y de hacer cosas que no llevaran a ninguna parte.

"¡Esto es una tontería, tenemos que hacer algo efectivo para sacar a Flora de ahí, buscar cualquier forma de entrar en Linphea!" explotó Helia muy enfadado intentando contener sus lágrimas de dolor.

"Helia ayer hablé con El Consejo (esto digamos que son un grupo de representantes de cada planeta que discuten sobre cosas que pasan en cada planeta y se supone que buscan soluciones a los problemas que haya) y ha prohibido la actuación en el caso."

"¿No van a hacer nada?" pregunto Brandon un poco asombrado.

"Por ahora no, lo siento. Tendréis que esperar."

Nadie supo decir nada más, todo era tan frustrante…

…

Flora estaba sentada en la sombre de una palera en la playa. Ya se había calmado y disfrutaba con tranquilidad del mar. ¡Qué estúpida había sido, llorar por una tontería como esa!

Se empezó a reír para sí misma y volvió a sonreír. Y de repente, una voz cálida y femenina llegó a los recuerdos de Flora.

"_Flora no te preocupes, siempre estaré a tu lado." _

Era la voz de su madre, de su verdadera madre. ¡Había conseguido recordar algo de su madre! Aunque solo fuera una simple frase, ella guardaría este recuerdo como uno de sus terrosos más importantes que posee.

Eso significa que a lo mejor, su pasado estaba volviendo. Algo le estaba ayudando a destruir ese muro que tenía en su cabeza. Por ahora ha derribado un ladrillo de los millones que habrá. Igualmente, es un gran paso para ella.

Sintió un gran alivio en su corazón, pero esta paz no duró mucho. Su corazón dio un vuelco al descubrir que Nate estaba delante de ella, un poco cansado.

¿La habría buscado? Bueno, parecía un poco diferente de como Flora lo recordaba. Como si estuviera más apagado. Ahora era un poco más… lindo.

Nate empezó a ha acercase hacia ella, esta se apartó. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía muy incómoda a su lado. Ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba o si no le gustaba esa sensación. Todo era muy extraño.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" le gritó Flora con frialdad ye intentó no mirarle a la cara.

Notó como él se sentaba a su lado. Ella cada vez se sentía más incómoda, como si no estuviera muy acostumbrada a estar con su presencia. Le estaba empezando a doler un poco la cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

"Tienes razón" dijo Nate con voz tranquila, intentando encontrar sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

"¿Qué?"

Esta vez, los ojos de Flora chocaron con los de Nate.

"Lo que me dijiste antes, es verdad."

¿Estaba soñando? El mismísimo Nathan le estaba diciendo que tenía razón. Ni siquiera le había insultado y eso que ya habían pasado como unos quince segundos, era un nuevo record. Esto debía de ser alguna broma, es imposible que actuara así ¿verdad?

"¿En serio?" preguntó Flora extrañada.

"Sí, me han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida últimamente ¿sabes? Necesito olvidarme de esas cosas"

Flora se dio cuenta de los similares que eran. Los dos ocultaban sus angustias e intentaban disimular que nada les había ocurrido. A pesar de llegar a esta conclusión, no consiguió encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar con la conversación.

"Lo siento" le susurró Nate.

Ella le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Y no mucho después, cuando su estado de asombro desapareció empezó a reírse en voz baja, risa que fue captada por los oídos de Nate.

"¿De qué te ríes?" preguntó Nate un poco frustrado, su antiguo comportamiento estaba volviendo.

"Es que... no me creo lo que está ocurriendo. ¿Me estás pidiendo perdón' ¿Es esto es un sueño?"

"Puede que todos tengamos un lado opuesto a nuestra personalidad." Dijo Nate sonriendo. Pero no era la sonrisa odiosa y maliciosa como la de costumbre, era una amable, dulce y cálida.

"Puede."

"Sí, incluso tal vez tú tengas un lado amable, después de todo." Dijo volviendo a ser como ella lo recordaba.

Y los dos se rieron al mismo tiempo con gran sincronía. Les costó parar de reírse, resultó ser una muy agradable sensación.

"¿Oye quieres que te siga entrenando?" le preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Para qué te vuelvas a reír de mí delante de todos? No, gracias." Protestó Flora, aunque en el fondo tenía ganas de entrenar de verdad.

"Esta vez sin nadie mirando. Solos tú y yo."

"Suena bien, espero que tus lecciones sean más educativas." Dijo Flora con voz juguetona.

"Claro que lo serán, pero no te emociones tanto, nunca conseguirás ganarme."

Nate se levantó y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero antes de aceptar la oferta, le dijo:

"Nada es imposible." Dijo y cruzó sus brazos.

"Pero eso sí." Defendió.

"Ya lo veremos."

Flora sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego aceptó su mano y se fueron caminando juntos hacia El Refugio. Esto podría ser el comienzo de una gran amistad o de algo más.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000

**Y eso es todo. Sé que a lo mejor estabais esperando un beso, pero esto tiene que ir poco a poco. Y como van a volver a entra juntos y solos…**

**If you know what I mean XD**

**Os tengo que anunciar algo, este viernes comienzan los globales así que no sé si podré hacer algún capítulo, estaré estudiante todo el rato. Así que no podré publicar un nuevo capítulo hasta el día 15 o 16 de marzo, sorry. Aunque si recibo unos cuantos comentarios, puede que me anime a hacer un capítulo. O dos…**

**Adiós y gracias por leer mi historia **


	14. Alguien a nuestro lado

**Hola, sí, soy yo. ¡Estoy viva! XD **

**Ya sé que dije que si tenía muchos comentarios en el anterior capítulo buscaría un hueco para hacer un nuevo capítulo, pero los globales se hicieron más pesados y me dejaron agotada. También el finde fui a celebrar el fin de los globales y eso me dejó aún más agotada. Así que SORRY. Espero que me perdonen ^_^**

**Gracias por la cantidad de comentarios que tuve en el anterior capítulo, me asombré mucho y espero que este nuevo capítulo compense mi ausencia.**

**Aquí está la respuesta a los comentarios anónimos:**

**lolalucia1234: ya, los dos preocupándose mutuamente, son tan lindos ^^. Y va a haber mucho más de eso en próximos capítulos. También con lo de los recuerdos de Flora, cada pocos capítulos recordará algo de su pasado. Claro que serán simples cosas.**

**marisiangy: hola angy, así me gusta censurando las palabrotas. Bueno, Nate es muy guapo, solo que como siempre estaba molestando a Flora cada dos por tres pues ella no lo veía de ese modo. ¿Una gran pervertida? ¿Yo? Pero de que estás hablando…. (XD) Lo siento si te gusta a Nate de esa manera, pero como verás ese modo cariñoso y amable saldrá muy pocas veces. Con lo de Helia, bueno, no te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión. El mapa es más complicado de lo que parece, ¿sabes? Es un recurso que estoy utilizando para que los Winx y los especialistas vean justo una parte un poco… ya verás.**

**LGDH 3: Genial, te lo has acabado. Ahora te recomiendo que leas la segunda parte, Insurgente. En mi opinión es mucho más dramática y hay veces en las que quieres matar a ciertas personas. Tris si vuelve aún más suicida… En fin. Intentaré leerme Los Juegos del Hambre cuando tenga tiempo, pero como ahora estoy con los globales no puedo. Gracias por los ánimos.**

**Gest:**** hola, muchísimas gracias por comentar, aunque te recomiendo que a la hora de comentar te pongas algún nombre para diferenciarte de los demás, por mi bien y el de los demás. Gracias por todos tus cumplidos, es genial que te guste tanto mi historia, estoy intentando hacerla lo mejor posible. Y sinceramente, creo que por ahora no ha sido para tanto, espérate a todas las sorpresitas que tengo preparadas *risa malvada***

**Guest 2 (11/03/13): muchas gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste, aunque sería mejor si te pusieras un nombre a la hora de comentar.**

**Guest 3 (17/03/13): me alegro de que te guste y de que tengas ganas de continuar, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los maravillosos comentarios que recibí y por el apoyo que estoy recibiendo con esta historia. Hoy quiero dedicarle este capítulo a un seguidor mío al que siento que le debo mucho, este es… xs18. Gracias por todo lo que me has ayudado en la realización de mi historia.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**CAPÍTULO 13: Alguien a nuestro lado**

Helia salió muy enfadado del despecha de la directora Faragonda. Estaba harto de esperar. Quería tener a Flora a su lado, abrazar su pequeño cuerpo, besar sus dulces labios… Echaba de menos todo de ella. La necesitaba, sin Flora él no era nada.

No prestó atención al lugar donde se dirigía, estaba ocupado intentando aclarar su mente, hasta que alzó su cabeza y encontró un cartel que decía: _MAGIX PARK. _

El parque le traía muchos buenos recuerdos. Había tenido innumerables citas con Flora aquí. Además, este era uno de los sitios preferidos de ella en toda Magix.

Helia no tenía escapatoria, a cualquier lugar que iba, siempre algo le hacía recordar a Flora. Y eso era todo lo contrario de lo que tenía que hacer, por su propio bien. O por lo menos eso era lo que sus amigos no cesaban de repetir.

Se sentó en el primer banco libre que encontró. No le costó ningún esfuerzo ya que a estas horas del día el parque se encontraba vacío, como su corazón. ^^

Antes de que la tranquilidad inundara su cuerpo, escuchó un sonido que no encajaba en el ambiente. Se sobresaltó, se mantuvo alerta como le habían enseñado todos estos años en Fuente Roja y esperó con calma.

…

-¡Oh, no! No voy a ir allí.- protestó Flora cruzando sus brazos.

Estaba sentada en su cama y a unos metros de distancia se encontraba Emily, un poco cansada.

-Vamos, tampoco es para tanto y necesitas comer.- insistió Emily acercándose un poco hacia ella.

-No pienso ir al comedor.

-¿Qué pasa, es que todavía piensas que en los comedores de los colegios cocinan a los niños?

Flora negó con la cabeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Sonrisa que desapareció pocos segundos después.

-¿No lo entiendes? Va a estar lleno de gente que seguramente vio mi entrenamiento con Nate.

-Si no recuerdo mal, todos estaban allí.- murmuró Emily pensativa.

-Genial, ahora no va a haber ni un solo rincón en El Refugio en el que no se rían de mí.-

-Flora, tú no los conoces, ellos no son así.-

La hada de la naturaleza iba a decir algo, pero su barriga respondió por ella rugiendo de hambre. Emily aprovechó esta ocasión para convencerla definitivamente.

-Me creas o no, es mejor que lo compruebes con tus propios ojos.- dijo Emily ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, si accedía a ir con ella.-No tienes nada que perder, ¿verdad?

-Vale, iré.- dijo Flora a regañadientes y se levantó con la ayuda de su amiga esperando que tuviese razón en lo que decía.

…..

La espera no duró mucho porque la causa del inusual ruido apareció. Era la princesa de Linphea, Krystal, quien mostraba en su rostro una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola Helia, ¿te he asustado?- preguntó Krystal

Él negó con la cabeza y volvió a relajarse.

-Siento lo del mapa, me acabo de enterar.- dijo Krystal sentándose a su lado, sin obtener ninguna respuesta.- Tienes que sentirte fatal, aunque sé más o menos como te sientes, ¿sabes? A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de que los habitantes de Linphea estén muertos.

-Flora **no **está muerta.- dijo Helia con un fuerte tono en su voz, un poco enfadado por ese comentario.- Yo…yo lo sé.

-Tranquilo, eso no te lo niego. Pero, ¿tú estás bien?

¿Qué si está bien? Esa pregunta era una tontería. ¡Claro que no lo estaba! Nadie se siente bien cuando una parte de tu corazón es arrancada, y menos, cuando eres incapaz de hacer nada para recuperarla.

A pesar de la rabia que sentía, Helia le respondió con tranquilidad.

-Sí, eso creo.

Krystal volvió a sonreír.

-Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí, a tu lado. Puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que tengas en mente, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Gracias.- le agradeció Helia intentando mostrar en su rostro un pequeña sonrisa, pero esta no consiguió aparecer. Después notó los pequeños brazos de Krytsal alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Aunque, Helia…-empezó a decir a apenas unos metros de distancia de su oreja.

-¿Sí?

-…no sabemos lo que pasará. Así que por si acaso, prepárate.

…

El comedor de El Refugio era idéntico a uno de cualquier instituto sencillo, debido a que en realidad el edificio fue un instituto normal de Linphea antes de que todo esto sucediera. Había unas cuantas mesas azules y redondas con sillas alrededor por todo el comedor, menos en la parte en la que había una gran mesa con diferentes platos a elegir, como si fuera un buffet pero con comida limitada.

Flora escogió su plato y luego, Emily la llevó hacia una mesa cerca de un gran ventanal en la que se encontraban algunas caras familiares y otra no tanto.

Al primero que reconoció fue a Nate, siendo igual de arrogante e insoportable como de costumbre. Flora todavía pensaba que la charla pacífica que tuvo con él fue un sueño o una simple alucinación, aunque ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de cómo era Nate.

Había otra cara bastante familiar, se suponía que esa persona no tenía que estar en Linphea.

-¡Mirta!- gritó Flora al momento, muy sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su vieja amiga no respondió, sino que se levantó con los ojos bien abiertos y con alguna que otra lágrima y la abrazó tan fuerte como si Flora fuese un osito de peluche. Pocos segundos después, Flora tuvo que romper el abrazo antes de que Mirta se convirtiera en un plato de comida.

-¡Estás bien!- exclamó Mirta sonriendo por primera vez.-Pensé que te había pasado algo y cuando escuché que seguías viva, no veas la alegría que me llevé, casi no podía creérmelo por todo lo que he visto.

-Ya, sé de lo que hablas. También lo vi.- dijo un poco dolida y preocupada, Mirta no tenía que estar aquí.- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – volvió a preguntar.

La sonrisa de Mirta desapareció al instante. Pudo percibir que su amiga no estaba nada contenta con su presencia.

-Vine por la fiesta, siempre me ha gustado. Además, últimamente estabas un poco rara y como me enteré de que nadie te acompañaría, pensaba darte una sorpresa.

Flora negó con la cabeza y apretó sus puños

-No, se suponía que nadie vendría.- dijo sintiéndose un poco culpable, ella estaba metida en todo esto por preocuparla. Era su culpa.

-Espera, ¿tú sabías que esto sucedería?

-Exactamente no sabía que sucedería o cuando, pero había muchos rumores que apuntaban a que algo pasaría el día de la fiesta. Por eso no quise que nadie viniera conmigo.

-Oh…-murmuró Mirta.- Lo siento. Tendrías que habérselo dicho a alguien.

-No quería que se preocuparan.

Y con eso, se creó un tenso ambiento. Ninguna podía encontrar las palabras precisas para poder continuar con la conversación y tampoco querían echarle más leña al fuego. No tuvieron que preocuparse más por eso, ya que Nate consiguió romper el ambiente.

-¡Ah! ¡Mis oídos no pueden soportar tanta cursilería, es una tortura para mí!- exclamó poniendo las manos sobre sus orejas.

-Bueno es saberlo.- afirmó Flora volviendo a sonreír y por fin, pudo poner su bandeja con la comida en la mesa. Sus brazos se lo agradecieron mucho.

Emily se acercó hacia el chico desconocido de pelo negro con tonos azulados que tendría que tener la edad de Nate, más o menos. Parecía que se llevaba muy bien con él, bueno, no eran super amigos pero por lo menos podían mantener una conversación aparentemente civilizada durante unos minutos.

-Este es Karel.

-Así que tú eres la gran Flora del Winx Club.- comenzó a decir pensativo Karel.- Pues que decepción me he llevado.

Flora frunció el ceño e ignoró su comentario.

-Como ves, es un discípulo de Nate.- continuó explicando Emily.

-Pero nunca llegará a ser tan bueno como yo.- interrumpió Nate.- Aunque estoy muy orgulloso de su progreso.

-Supongo que será el único idiota discípulo de Nate.- le dijo Flora en voz baja a Emily, para que nadie más la escuchara.

-Aja.

-Ya decía yo

Y Flora y Emily se sentaron en la mesa junto a Karel, Nate y Mirta, quien se había sentado hacia unos segundos sin ser percibida por nadie. Comenzaron a comer y a hablar de cualquier cosa que se les ocurría, con alguna que otra estupidez de los dos chicos presentes. Aunque apenas se conocían y fueran tan diferentes, podían pasarlo bien y divertirse como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. La fuerza de la amistad es lo suficiente potente para llevarte a un mundo totalmente diferente en el que te puedes olvidar de todos tus problemas, sin importar lo que pase a tu alrededor.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

**Nya**

**Y aquí está, el ansiado capítulo que al final fue un poco más largo de lo que planeaba. Tampoco es el mejor capítulo, lo sé, pero necesitaba hacer un capítulo antes de que pensarais que estaba muerta. Era necesario.**

**Karel es en realidad un personaje sacado de los comics de Winx Club, aunque como habéis visto en mi fic Karel nunca se ha encontrado con nadie. Aunque los que halláis leído el comic podréis encontrar una pista sobre mi fic. No digo más.**

**También habréis notado que he vuelto a poner los guiones en las conversaciones, es que es un fallo que tuve el poner las comillas en los diálogos. Mañana corregiré la mayoría de los capítulos que he hecho y publicado así que también cambiaré lo de los diálogos para que no haya confusión.**

**En fin, el próximo capítulo lo publicaré este fin de semana y será del verdadero entrenamiento y de algo más que ya pensaré. Aunque la verdad es que estoy un poco escasa de ideas, así que necesito vuestra ayuda. No sé si tenéis alguna sugerencia en mente o algo que queréis que pase. Cualquier cosa me vale.**

**Por fin, podré publicar mucho más a menudo, así que para motivarme y recuperar mi energía COMENTAD**

_**Happyfunnygirl**_


	15. El Plan

**Aquí están las respuestas a los comentarios anónimos:**

**Guest: muchas gracias por comentar y seguir mi historia.**

**Allisson: tampoco es que mi historia sea gran cosa y dudo que se pueda llamar increíble. Krystal es realmente malvada, ya verás en este capítulo que ella está más metida de lo que piensas en el conflicto que hay en Linphea. Tienes bastantes preguntas, ya veo. Tranquila, en este capítulo te voy a responder una. Poco a poco, irás conociendo más sobre el pasado de Flora, pero un poco por encima; en la continuación de la historia me centraré mucho más.**

**LJDH 3: me alegro que te haya encantado Insurgente igual que a mí. La verdad, es que no pude despegarme del libro en todo el día que me lo pasé leyendo. Y sí, en ese mismo día me lo terminé. Cuando leí la última frase del libro pensaba que habían más capítulos pero luego me di cuenta de que no y casi me da algo XD ¿Quién no querría matar a Krystal en este fic? Y aunque parezca mentira, en este capítulo te van a dar muchas más ganas de matarla.**

**Angyangelmary: mira angy, tú has vivido exactamente lo mismo que yo así que no empieces a quejarte por la espera. Sí, Krystal es horriblemente malvada y Helia es un poco tonto; no te pases con él. Gracias por tus encantadoras sugerencias, pero ten en cuenta que esto no es p****, ¿ok? Nunca puedo poner la fecha exacta de mis actualizaciones, pero si quieres te puedo avisar. ¡Eres una chica! ¿En serio? No me lo esperaba… (Are you fucking kidding me?XD)**

**lolalucia1234: sí, a pesar de que Helia no sea la mejor pareja del mundo, la quiere de verdad y en cada capítulo se puede notar mucho. Con lo de Krystal… En este capítulo te vas a quedar mucho más OMG, créeme. Gracias por todo.**

**Capítulo 14:**** El plan**

—Wow —dijo Flora impresionada—. ¿Esto es un gimnasio?

—Sí —afirmó Nate, quien estaba a su lado, a muy pocos centímetros de ella—, yo también me impresioné mucho con las instalaciones de este lugar cuando lo vi por primera vez. Tuvimos mucha suerte.

Ambos tenían motivos para estar impresionados, el gimnasio era de grandes dimensiones, así se podía entrenar con más facilidad y privacidad. Había numerosos aparatos que te podían ayudar a mejorar tu agilidad, flexibilidad, fuerza y resistencia. También se podían encontrar numerosas armas de diferentes tipos y tamaños; estaban muy bien equipados. Por no hablar, de los enormes ventanales que permitían que la luz de la tarde entrara y el leve soplido del viento. A pesar de que el lugar era muy acogedor, a Flora todavía le producía un escalofrió pensar que practicaría con una espada para luego utilizarla para dañar, o incluso matar.

—Dudo que alguien haya tenido mucha suerte últimamente —dijo Flora demostrando una gran seriedad en su rostro.

Nate la miró por instante, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a soltar una lágrima. Para romper el ambiente, empezó a hablarle de nuevo. No le gustaba verla así.

—Y bien, ¿empezamos?

Esta asintió y le mostró una cálida sonrisa un poco forzada.

—Pero… —añadió el hada de la naturaleza más alegre—, no te pases.

—Tranquila, aunque sea muy tentador jugar contigo todo el tiempo que quiera sin nadie que me moleste, tengo que entrenarte para que por fin seas de utilidad.

A Flora no le importó su comentario, solo lo ignoró, como si no hubiese dicho nada. Además, ya sabía que en realidad no quería hacerle daño. Así era él.

—Oye, hace unas horas te pegué un puñetazo en la nariz —le recordó—, con la suficiente fuerza para que sangrara.

—Eso fue un simple golpe de suerte. No alardees tanto sobre eso, que tampoco es que fuera un gran golpe. Le faltaba fuerza y estilo. Por lo menos la velocidad parece que la controlas y además se ve que eres flexible.

—¿Eso es bueno? —preguntó con interés, carecía de esos conocimientos.

—Claro que lo es. Ahora me interesa más tu agilidad y resistencia, quiero ver que tal la dominas.

Flora frunció el ceño. Sabía que esos no eran sus puntos fuertes. Nunca era capaz de resistir mucho en una pelea y en cuanto a su agilidad… Preferiría no hablar del tema, era mejor olvidarse de los malos momentos.

—¿Y cómo lo…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, vio como el puño izquierdo de Nate se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia su cara. Solo faltaban unos pocos segundos para el impacto. Y por un simple reflejo, su brazo se movió con rapidez y consiguió parar el puño, dejándolo a unos pocos centímetros de su cara. Al apartar el dolorido brazo, Nate sonrió.

—La agilidad no se te da nada mal, aunque hay que trabajarla. Unas milésimas más, y mi mano habría tenido que impactar con tu cara —analizó Nate después de examinar su puño—. La resistencia se va aprendiendo con el tiempo.

Flora no pudo controlarse más, la ira le venció por completo.

—¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?!—gritó, frotándose aun su dolorida mano.—¡La próxima vez que quieras examinar alguna de mis capacidades, intenta evitar destrozar alguna parte de mi cuerpo!

—Estos son mis métodos, si no te gustan, ahí tienes la puerta.

Flora apretó sus puños, ignorando el dolor. No iba a abandonar por una simple estupidez. En parte, Nate llevaba razón, tenía mucho que aprender y no podía hacerlo sola. Soportaría todos los obstáculos que se le interpusieran en su camino para volver a estar con sus seres queridos, aunque esto le costara su vida.

—No me iré.

—Bien pues entonces, coge una espada —le ordenó—. La que más te guste.

Ella le obedeció y se dirigió hasta el lugar donde se encontraban las espadas dispuestas verticalmente. No tenía ni idea de qué espada coger, todas parecían muy pesadas. Así que optó por una de las más ligeras que había. La cogió con delicadeza, contemplándola desde el mango hasta el filo, y alzó la espada con torpeza; cada pocos segundos temblaba.

—Buena elección, muy adecuada para tu estatura y peso —Nate dijo detrás suya—. No le tengas miedo, al final se convertirá en uno de tus mayores aliados.

Flora notó como los cálidos brazos de Nate rodearon su cintura y se posaron en sus brazos, estabilizándolos. Notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaron y como el ritmo de su corazón aumentaba. Gracias a él, la espada se alzó con más firmeza, estabilizándola por completo. Este se fue apartando poco a poco, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Llegó un momento en el que ella estaba sosteniendo la espada con gran maestría, sin ninguna ayuda.

—Lo estás haciendo genial —le alagó Nate—. Ahora intenta moverla, despacio.

Y lo hizo, sin problemas. Notaba como si los cálidos brazos de Nate siguieran ahí, pero no estaban. Era ella quien los dirigía.

—No está nada mal Flora. Sigue así.

Puede que al final, los entrenamientos no iban a ser tan malos como pensaban.

….

…

En el más oscuro bosque de Magix dos luces se acercaban entre sí, hasta que por fin se encontraron. No eran más que dos figuras de personas. Durante unos instantes se miraron con interés, aunque no se distrajeron mucho con esto; una de ellas no conseguía comprender el motivo de su encuentro. Por ahora todo iba como lo habían planeado…

—Bueno, aquí me tienes —dijo la figura extrañada—. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

—Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente —respondió la otra silueta, mientras sus largos cabellos se revolvían por el viento—, las cosas se han ido complicando.

—¿En serio, Krystal? Pero si nada ha fallado, nuestro plan está saliendo a la perfección.

—¡Eres un idiota James! —gritó Krystal enfadada— ¿No sabes que Flora sigue en Linphea?

—Sí —respondió James, el príncipe de Dynx, reino que se estaba atacando a Linphea—. ¿Y?

—Se suponía que ella no tendría que haberse quedado allí, ¿no recuerdas lo que acordamos?

—Ah, eso —dijo rascándose la cabeza, pensativo—. Tampoco creo que sea un gran problema —y se apoyó en el primer árbol que encontró libre.

—Y no lo será —afirmó muy convencida de sus palabras —. Solo quiero que cumplas con tu misión, espero que hayas avanzado en algo.

—Hablando de eso…

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—El norte de Linphea se ha quedado vacío y en el sur se han concentrada los únicos supervivientes, junto con las personas que quieres exterminar. Han hecho una especie de equipo, La Resistencia. En ese grupo están todos los supervivientes que quedan, incluso se rumorea que Flora está ahí. Si quieres acabar con la vida de las personas que me dijiste, necesito atacar el sur.

—¡Estás loco! — volvió a gritar la princesa de Linphea – ¡Si sigues así vas a destruir toda Linphea!

—Te recuerdo que ahora mismo soy uno de los criminales más buscado de todo el Universo Mágico, estoy bajo la mirada del Consejo. ¿Y tú qué? — criticó señalándola con desprecio—. Todos piensan que eres la pobre princesita que sufre por todo el caos que hay en su planeta, cuando fuiste tú misma quien organizó todo para que esto sucediera.

—Tú aceptaste mi propuesta sin pensártelo dos veces —remató un poco más calmada—. Además recuerda que esto es solo el principio, y todavía tengo un plan b por si las cosas se ponen feas. Si cooperas conmigo te sentarás a mi lado en el trono, pero sino, sufrirás mi ira.

—Siempre me ha gustado estar en el lado ganador, y obviamente será el tuyo —le respondió mostrando una de sus diabólicas y a la vez encantadoras sonrisas—.

—Pues si quieres disfrutar de riquezas y poder —comenzó a explicar—, tienes que hacer todo lo posible para que Flora no muera.

James frunció el ceño, aunque admiraba a Krystal había veces en que no comprendía sus palabras y acciones. Y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

—Querida, no te comprendo. ¿No decías que odiabas a Flora y qué harías todo lo que pudieras para matarla?

Krytal sonrió ante este comentario, eso era verdad, pero prefería dejar lo mejor para el final y hacerlo lo más divertido posible. Aunque había otra razón, la más importante de todas.

—Claro, pero quiero matarla con mis propias manos.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000**

**Espero que ninguno haya roto la pantalla del ordenador, aunque yo casi lo hago al escribirlo. Cada vez se añaden muchos más motivos para matar a Krystal, es que desde el primer momento en que la vi quería matarla, a pesar de que parezca que no va a hacer nada malo. ¡Por fin el misterioso príncipe James reaparece! Tenía que volver a aparecer por si alguien se había olvidado de él. Bueno, en realidad yo fui la que me olvidé de ese personaje…XD**

**Por fin algunas preguntas obtienes su respuesta. Una, como mucho dos… Depende de la mente y de la imaginación del lector.**

**OMG Momento romántico, pero tranquilos esta historia es FloraxHelia, aunque parezca que cualquier día Nate y Flora hagan algo que no deberían. En fin, mejor me callo.**

**Como veis he sido una vaga y no he corregido todavía los capítulos ni he hecho nada, pero es que no había utilizado los guiones largos que se utilizan para la introducción de diálogos. Y ya ves, tengo que cambiarlo todo. Además, estoy aprendiendo a utilizarlos correctamente.**

**Bueno, creo que este viernes subiré un nuevo cap que no tengo ni idea de que irá. Ya se me ocurrirá algo….**

**COMENTEN**

_**Happyfunnygirl**_


	16. Emociones incontrolables

**Hola. Lo siento mucho por no haber cumplido con mi deber de publicar el capítulo el anterior viernes, pero las vacaciones se me hicieron realmente cortas y los últimos días el ordenador me abandonó **** También es que soy muy inteligente y dejo todos los trabajos y deberes de las vacaciones al último día. ¡Bravo! Y luego volver al insti medio dormida, ya con más trabajos y exámenes. BUAHHH**

**En fin, ¡YA HE LLEGADO A LOS 100 COMENTARIOS, ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO!**

**Y como desgraciadamente no puedo mandarles a todos una porción de tarta, os daré un regalo que compensará mis ausencias. Esta semana habrá dos nuevos caps más. No diré fechas exactas por si acaso me pase lo de siempre.**

**Bueno, aquí están las respuestas a los comentarios "áninomos":**

**Allisson: jejeje Tranquila, creo que Krystal no va a salir en unos cuantos capítulos, por el bien de todos XD. Ya, con este fic buscaba que Flora pudiera valerse por sí misma porque en la serie parece la más débil, cuando su poder es realmente fuerte; en mi opinión. **

**Guest 26/3/13: Wow, muchas gracias por tú mensaje, ha sido muy conmovedor. ¡Qué me haces sonrojar! Tampoco hace falta exagerar, estoy aprendiendo a ser escritora aquí; todavía no soy una de verdad. En serio, muchas gracias por el comentario, me sorprendió mucho.**

**LJDH 3: Bueno, con lo de la fecha, más o menos tienes que contar unos dos o tres meses de diferencia entre la publicación del libro en inglés y en castellano. Así que estará para Navidad; ya sabes que añadirle a la carta de reyes de este año XD Aunque yo no haré eso, no podré esperar. Compraré el libro yo misma dos días después de su supuesta publicación en castellano, por si acaso me pase lo mismo que con un libro… Y muchas gracias por seguir mi fic.**

**Angyangelmary: Jajajaja ¡Te distes cuenta! ¿Sabes? Hay varias frases en mi fic en la que puedes pensar mal, no te lo niego, pero esta estaba especialmente dedicada para ti. Me encantaría haber visto tu cara cuando leíste esa frase… Tienes un montón de preguntas por lo que veo. Con lo de la c****** de Krystal, solo te puedo decir que en realidad su objetivo no es cargarse su reino y que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para conseguir su verdadero objetivo. Luego, con lo de Flora, no te puedo revelar nada. El encuentro entre Krystal y James (yo también creo que está muy bueno, XD, me encanta hacer a los malos sexys) es algo que ni siquiera había pensado, ya se me ocurrirá algo y puede que salgo o que no. Y por último, ¿por qué odias tanto a Helia? Angy, esto es un fanfic de HeliaxFlora, así que te jod***. Mira que te hago caso en todo lo que quieres que pongo en mi fic (bueno, casi todas), incluso añadir tus cositas…como decirlo… extrañas-pervertidas. Muy bien Angy, doble comentario. N_N**

**lolalucia12334: sí, la verdad es que tengo que tengo pensado organizar un grupo: HATE KRYSTAL! XD Sí quieres te unes, estás invitada.**

**Guest 28/03/13: OH NO Que mal, me siento fatal por ser la causante del destrozo de objetos ajenos. Espero que me perdones XD **

**DISFRUTAD DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Capítulo 15:**** Emociones incontrolables**

Tendida en el suelo, mientras contemplando el brillante filo de la espada de su adversario solo podía pensar que si aquello hubiese sido un combate de verdad ahora estaría muerta. Por más que practicaba, sus habilidades con la espada no conseguían mejorar tanto como ella deseaba; aunque solo llevaban dos días entrenando con la espada.

Flora se levantó con la ayuda de Nate, con algunas gotas de sudor que corrían con lentitud por su cara. Estaban realmente cansados del duro entrenamiento de hoy, pero todavía no había terminado.

—Oye Flora —comenzó a decir Nate, apoyando la espada que estaba utilizando; mucho más ancha y larga que la de Flora—, si quieres nos podemos tomar otro descanso.

—No, no puedo. Tengo que seguir entrenando —respondió Flora con determinación.

Su entrenador quería hacer todo lo posible para que su alumna se tomara un descanso; estaba agotada, pero esto era algo muy difícil de conseguir. Si ella decidía hacerlo, lo haría sin pensar en las consecuencias. Era casi imposible convencerla de lo contrario.

Suspiró.

—Seguiremos entrenando —aseguró Nate, evitando meterse en problemas mayores—, pero recuerda que la espada no es la única que se mueve, es todo tu cuerpo.

Flora asintió y se preparó para el ataque.

…..

Tecna estaba junto a Layla en su cuarto, intentando reparar el mapa de Linphea. Ya habían dedicado unas cuantas horas a su estudio, sin casi resultados.

Layla hizo su último esfuerzo del día, y lanzó un hechizo que su amiga había encontrado. Hechizo que pareció que funcionaba. Una brillante luz verde comenzó a salir del mapa; Iluminaba la sala entera, ningún rincón se libraba de su luz. Después de unos minutos brillando, como una bombilla que se funde, desapareció. Sin más.

Todas las esperanzas puestas en aquel momento, se vinieron abajo.

—¡No lo entiendo! —protestó Tecna golpeando con fuerza la mesa, llena de rabia— ¡Es ilógico!

Layla, más tranquila que su amiga, intentó calmarla poniéndole la mano en su hombro.

—No te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo.

—¡No! —gritó Tecna desesperada, cosa que impresionó mucho a Layla— Se suponía que este era el hechizo correcto, tenía que haber funcionado

—Tecna, todos echamos de menos a Flora, pero deja de esforzarte tanto. Necesitas descansar.

La conversación había cogido un rumbo un poco extraño. Parecía que sus personalidades se habían intercambiado; Layla hablaba como si fuera Tecna y viceversa. A veces los sentimientos nos dominan por completo y no nos dejan ser como en realidad somos. Nadie puede conseguir escaparse de este fenómeno.

Viendo que sus palabras no conseguían llegar al hada de la tecnología, volvió a intentarlo. A lo mejor ella había sido la causa de que saliera mal, Tecna rara vez se equivocaba.

—Lo volveré a intentar.

Antes que nada, se preocupó de que estuviese bien concentrada. En la habitación solo existía el mapa y ella, nada más. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y sin comprender el motivo, una imagen de Flora se le vino a la cabeza; alegre y sonriente, como de costumbre. En unos instantes, el hechizo fue lanzado. Empezó a tener el mismo efecto que la anterior vez. La única diferencia que se podía observar, era que la luz verde se había convertido en un verde más oscuro e intenso. ¿Eso era buena señal?

Sí, lo era. Cuando la brillante luz se desvaneció, un enorme espejo había tomado su lugar. Tenía forma de rosa, con los bordes rojos; era bastante sencillo.

Tecna, por fin, volvió a sonreír.

….

El atardecer se estaba poniendo en marcha, haciendo que la luz que atravesaba los enormes ventanales del gimnasio se convierta en un color anaranjado. Aun así, todavía se podían contemplar dos sombras luchando entre sí con dos espadas. Una de ellas, la más alta y robusta, dominaba el combate; mientras la otra, movía la espada con torpeza intentando esquivar a su oponente.

Esas dos siluetas, se encontraban sobre un pequeño campo de batalla que se elevaba a varios metros del suelo, sobre una plataforma.

—¡Vamos, Flora! —gritó la otra figura robusta, su entrenador— ¡Con más fuerza!

Esta lo intentó. Con todas sus fuerzas, movió su espada hacia la derecha con velocidad, impidiendo el ataque de Nate. Las espadas formaron una cruz perfecta.

Flora se disponía a lanzar una patada en la barriga de su adversario, pero se desequilibró. Estaba al borde de la plataforma y no se había dado cuenta. Notó como su cuerpo se precipitaba hacia al suelo, eso iba a ser un buen golpe. Y…

_¡Pum!_

Se estampó contra el suelo, aunque estaba un poco raro. Demasiado cálido y blandito, incluso era muy confortable estar ahí. Levantó la cabeza despacio, y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Nate a pocos centímetros de la suya. ¡Había caído encima de él! Nate la había salvado.

—Gracias —le agradeció Flora, casi sin aliento del susto y con las mejillas encendidas.

—No ha estado mal ese movimiento —comentó Nate sonriendo y apartó el alborotado pelo que le impedía ver sus hermosos ojos esmeralda—, vas mejorando.

Él no pudo apartar la mano de la barbilla de su alumna y la fue acariciando poco a poco, sin pensar en nada. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, realizó lo mismo con su cintura hasta que la agarró; fruto de emociones que no conseguía controlar.

Flora le cedió paso, tenía que comprobar algo. Pudo notar el aliento de Nate, que se hacía más cálido a medida que ella acercaba más su cara a la de Nate.

¿Era cosa suya o der repente había subido la temperatura del gimnasio?

Casi podían notar el sabor de sus labios, cuando…

—¡Flora! ¡Nate! Rick quiero veros ahora en su despacho —gritó Emily, quien estaba en la puerta del gimnasio.

Flora rápidamente se apartó y aterrizó en el suelo, avergonzada. Agradeció mucho que Emily no entrara, la escena sería horrible. Estaba muy sorprendida de lo que casi acababa de pasar. Iba a…

¡Agh! No quería ni pensarlo. A ella no le gustaba Nate, ¿verdad?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

**UUUUUYYYYY**

**CASI**

**POR MUY POQUITO**

**SOY MUY TROLL**

**Bueno, con esto espero que entendáis que ya aparecerás nuevas escenas amorosas. Y por fin el mapa funciona de una vez, aunque no valla a servir para mucho, pero es que más no pueden hacer por el Consejo.**

**Como ya os dije el próximo cap saldrá esta semana día x**

**Oye, y si queréis comentad y eso…**

**Nah, es broma**

**COMENTAD**


	17. Nota de Autora

**N/A**

Hola a todos, primero disculparme por no haber publicado ningún capítulo desde hace un mes pero la vida se me complicó mucho y me resultó imposible hacer algún capítulo.

Además, aún no voy a poder hacerlo porque ya vienen los globales y apenas voy a tener tiempo libre, aunque como en junio tengo menos horas de clase hay una pequeña posibilidad de que emplee parte de mi tiempo libre para retomar la historia.

Así que por ahora se podría decir que está en pausa, pero esto no significa que la vaya a dejar. No, ni loca. Solo me tomaré mi tiempo.

Bueno si queréis saber con más detalle y estar al día con esta historia y con otra nueva que haré, podéis ir a mi perfil y ahí encontraréis enlaces a algunas de mis cuentas y a mi blog en el que se visualizarán más o menos mi progreso o noticias y además, algún que otro adelanto de los próximos capítulos.

Después de este pequeño párrafo de publicidad XD, me despido.

PD: por favor tened paciencia


	18. Reacciones

**Hola a todos, no sé si os acordáis de mí… Jejeje No va, en serio. ¡Lo siento mucho! Un mes sin actualizar mi fic es mucho, seguro que habéis sufrido. Nah, no creo, puede que algunos ya se olvidarán de mi existencia. En fin, ya se me ha acabo el curso y eso significa que tendré mucho más tiempo para escribir. Además, planeo hacer una nueva historia, no del Winx Club, pero estaría bien que os animarais a verla cuando esté. Como ya dije en la anterior nota de autor, en mi perfil tenéis mil maneras de contactar conmigo.**

**Como novedad en este capítulo, va a haber una parte que esté escrita en primera persona y con el punto de vista de Flora, y si me sale bien y sobre todo, si os gusta, lo seguiré probando.**

**Respuesta a los comentarios "anónimos":**

**LJDH 3: Gracias, la verdad es que lo de los comentarios es gracias a vosotros. XD Sí, seguramente no podremos esperar y estaremos ahí esperando con nuestro dinero exigiendo el libro, como no haya llegado… Jajaja espero que al final no se llame Detergente XD No tranquila, no se va a llamar así, ya salió el nombre oficial en ingles pero no me acuerdo ahora cual era. Con tu suposición de que Helia va a estar mirando, no vas muy mal encaminada, créeme.**

**Guest (4/4/13): Nya deja de exagerar, no es para tanto, que me haces sonrojar. En fin, ya verás cómo Flora en los próximos capítulos estará un poco confuso por lo que pasó y por otra cosa que pasará, pero luego pasará otra cosa y ya casi se olvidará de ello. Confuso, ¿eh? Es que es todo sin spoilers. Sí, Helia se reunirá con Nate pero en la continuación del fic, ya verás por qué. Helia va a estar muy celoso por cosas que sucederán, todavía falta algún que otro cap; está cerca… Gracias por todo, me animas un montón XD**

**Meliwin: seguramente algo que tú dices pasará, el mapa va a parecer algo bueno, pero ya verás que también traerá nuevos sentimientos a ciertas personas… Gracias**

**Angyangelmary: hey angy, ahora mismo comparto tus sentimientos de odio hacia Helia. Sé lo que se siente, pero bueno, cada vez estoy intentando que caiga mejor por el bien de todos. **

**Lolalucia1234: la verdad es que soy un poco malvada poniendo en la historia estas situaciones, pero todo está puesto para algo, aunque a veces se sufra mucho. Thanks**

**Hola: estoy bien, muy bien un poco agobiada con mi vida pero voy tirando cada día (me salió una rima XD). Me alegro que te guste el fic y no te preocupes que no voy a dejarlo… Y no exageres, no soy muy buena escribiendo, aún estoy aprendiendo.**

**DISFRUTEN ^_^**

**Capítulo 16: ****Reacciones**

_Tranquilízate. No has hecho nada malo. Bueno, técnicamente la acción que debería haber ocurrido no ocurrió, así que nada ha pasado. Solo casi besaste a Nate, un chico que apenas conoces y que es un completo idiota. Por no hablar de que ya tienes novio al que se supone que no cambiarías por nada. Muy bien hecho Flora._

Este pensamiento rondaba por mi cabeza sin cesar. Me es imposible evitar sentirme culpable por lo que pasó, mejor dicho, lo que casi pasó. No entiendo porque casi lo besé. En ese momento, mi cuerpo no obedecía a las órdenes de mi mente; seguía su propio camino.

Me duele admitirlo, pero lo más frustrante de todo esto es que al final he llegado a la conclusión de que, de alguna manera u otra… quería hacerlo. 

Ahora lo tengo cerca de mí y soy incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Antes lo intenté y mis mejillas se encendieron ligeramente; lo suficiente para que sintiese un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Si solo con mirarlo a los ojos me pasa eso, no quiero ni pensar lo que me ocurrirá si nos llegásemos a rozar o incluso a tocar. ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

Un momento, esto se parece a cuando… ¡No! ¡Imposible!

—Y necesito que estéis muy atentos a todo lo que ocurra. Cada detalle es importante, por más mínimo e insignificante que parezca. También podéis tomar…

Genial, gracias a mis estúpidos pensamientos me he perdido parte de la charla de Rick y no tengo ni idea de que es lo que está hablando en estos momentos. Tampoco me preocupa mucho, luego le preguntaré a alguien que dijo y ya está; probablemente a Emily, dudo que Nate o Karel respondan con sinceridad.

—…Pero si cualquier cosa sale mal, salid de allí. No pongáis en mucho riesgo vuestras vidas, os quiero ver mañana en el desayuno…—

Sonreí. Como mi vida ha corrido peligro tantas veces desde que llegué a Alfea, ya no tenía tanto miedo como antes. Por eso, no me asusté ante esas palabras, aunque sí echaba en falta una mano caliente que agarrar o un hombro en el que apoyar mi cabeza.

–…Podéis retiraros.

Nate, Emily y Karel, empezaron a retirarse de la sala y yo me disponía a seguirles, cuando vi que Rick me hacía una señal para que me quedase. Le obedecí un poco preocupada. Espero que no pregunte nada de lo que había dicho antes.

—Flora, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?—dijo levantándose de la silla.

—Yo… Claro, intentaré hacer lo que sea.

Rick me dio la espalda para mirar la enorme ventana que se encontraba en su despacho; al igual que en mi habitación, poseía unas grandes vistas de la gran playa que hay al lado de El Refugio. Aunque esto no me impidió percatarme de la expresión de preocupación que tenía en su rostro.

—Sé que es mucho pedir y que es muy complicado, pero por favor, impide que Nathan haga alguna tontería.

A pesar de que no sabía a qué se refería, no pude evitar contestarle al instante.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes—respondí con algo de entusiasmo en mi voz, pero estas palabras no consiguieron cambiar la expresión de preocupación que poseía Rick. Y la curiosidad, me venció. —Rick, ¿ocurre algo?

Este tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, parecía que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para responderme. Escondía algo, seguro.

—Las cosas en Linphea se están complicando mucho, las posibilidades de que sobrevivamos a esto son mínimas.

La respuesta no fue la que me esperaba, esa información ya la conocía o por lo menos, me lo imaginaba. El motivo de su preocupación era otro. No podía volver a preguntárselo, así que solo pronuncié unas palabras para tranquilizarle.

—Pues hagamos que las posibilidades aumenten.

Y con eso me fui con un poco de rapidez para encontrar a Emily. ¿Dónde se habría ido?

…..

La situación en Alfea se había vuelto un poco agitada desde que las Winx consiguieron poner en marcha el mapa. Los Especialistas no se lo pensaron dos veces al enterarse, y en un tiempo record llegaron al despacho de la directora Faragonda. Las Winx, los Especialistas, Faragonda y Saladino, formaron un círculo alrededor de la mesa en la que estaba el mapa, ya mostrando las primeras imágenes de Linphea.

—Es horrible —murmuró una Bloom muy asombrada, nunca pensó que el asunto de Linphea pudiera llegar a ser tan grave.

Esas palabras no fueron las únicas expresadas por los presentes, ya que estaban presenciando el lugar en donde una docena de persona habían sido brutalmente asesinadas. Se encontraban cadáveres de todo tipo desde niños hasta ancianos, no tenían piedad con nadie. Aunque solo estaban contemplando parte de la realidad de la situación, aún no sabían que lo peor de todo se encontraba escondido entre las sombras.

Fue complicado volver a hablar, ninguno encontraba las palabras adecuadas que pronunciar. Layla sabía que tenía que hacer algo para romper le incómodo silencia, así que se centró en el verdadero objetivo del mapa y habló.

—Sí, sé cómo os sentís, pero debemos centrarnos en buscar a Flora. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

—Necesitamos una cosa de Flora —, aclaró Tecna— la acercamos al mapa y se supone que este la detecta.

—Parece fácil —pronunció Riven, algo aliviado.

—Fácil es—, dijo la directora de Alphea— el problema es que a lo mejor no vaya a funcionar, por los escudos.

Esto desilusionó a la gran mayoría, pero había alguien que a pesar de todo lo que estaba sufriendo, pudo encontrar un granito de esperanza en su interior.

—Tenemos que intentarlo—proclamó Helia decidido.

Las Winx, los Especialistas y Faragonda asintieron casi al mismo tiempo, mientras que Saladino sonrió orgulloso de su sobrino; su comportamiento y actitud habían mejorado mucho desde que este conoció a Flora.

—Helia tiene razón—, afirmó Nabu—no hay tiempo que perder.

Entonces, Helia colocó muy cerca del mapa una de las flores que Flora cuidaba con más cariño en su habitación, rosa regalada por él; para intentar activarlo. En realidad a todas las trataba por igual, pero según ciertas fuentes de información, había llegado hasta sus oídos que a veces se pasaba un rato contemplándola mientras una sonrisa se formaba poco a poco en su rostro.

Los primero segundos, fueron los peores. Por más que lo acercaba o que lo cambiaba de posición no ocurría nada fuera de lo normal. Aunque esto no desanimó los presentes y pudieron transmitir su esperanza, hasta se podría decir que esto fue la clave para que el mapa cumpliera su función. Gracias a esto, el mapa visualizó a Flora; quien no estaba sola por cierto. Bueno, por lo menos comprobaron que estaba viva… por ahora.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Corto, ¿no? Es lo que hay, lo siento. But don't worry! El próximo capítulo saldrá dentro de dos o tres días y después de ese viene uno que os va a sorprender mucho. En realidad, tengo muchas sorpresas preparadas en la historia, que nadie se esperara.**

**Comenten si quieren y lo siento :(**

_**Happyfunnygirl**_


	19. Sonidos desconocidos

**Hola a todos. Os debo una disculpa por la tardanza. Aunque no tenga clases y tenga el verano, estoy saliendo mucho más de lo que me imaginaba. En fin, tranquilidad. Ya esto no va a volver a ocurrir más, o eso espero. A ver, no alargaré mucho esto. Este cap está en primera persona, otra vez con el Punto de vista de Flora. Me gustó como quedó en el anterior capítulo, y creo que voy a seguir así excepto que alguien me diga lo contrario. También dependen mucho vuestras opiniones. ¡Ah! Y este capítulo es más de transición, porque se podría decir que ya estamos a la mitad de la historia y a partir del próximo cap la historia dejará de ser tan lenta (o eso me está pareciendo a mí). No he tenido tiempo de escribir más, pero esto es lo que hay.**

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

**Guest 26/6/13: muchas gracias por comentar, pues este te dejará mucho más ansioso aún.**

**Angyangelmary: ¿Alguien te forzó a decir eso? O.O No me lo creo, pero es un alivio que lo aceptes. Y mejor así, créeme. Es un triángulo amoroso, ¿de qué lado estás?**

**LJDH 3: Ya, no me acordaba del nombre. Aunque lo malo es que no sé cuál es la traducción correcta al español. Lo de la carita, olvídate de ella. Fue la tentación, no debo hacerlo más XD**

**lolalucia1234: Mmm… Se ve que quieres más FloraxHelia. Buff, por ahora no va a haber mucho y puede que dentro de unos caps me quieras matar, pero habrá en un futuro no muy lejano. Lo dejo así. Bueno, yo voy a seguir la historia en primera persona, pero si te molesta me avisas y haré algo para cambiarlo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 17:**** Sonidos desconocidos**

La naturaleza de Linphea no respondía a mi llamada y apenas llegaba sentirla, señal de que el peligro podía estar muy cerca. No sé podía esperar otra cosa de los bosques del norte, uno de los lugares más peligrosos que existen en Linphea debido a las misteriosas fieras que te puedes encontrar por el camino. Incluso ahora era mucho más peligroso que antes, ya que hay una alta probabilidad de que cerca se encuentre la base de James, el príncipe de Lynx. Y pensar que hubo una vez en que lo tenía a su alcance y podría haberlo parado, pero en ese momento no conocía su identidad ni sus intenciones y estaba mucho más preocupada por lo que le podría ocurrir a Miele.

_Espero que esté bien._

Aún no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría. Cuando fui a preguntarle a Emily, vino Nate y no pude aguantar mucho tiempo a su lado; cada vez se hacía más incómodo. Menos mal que ahora está a unos metros de mí ignorándome y liderando el grupo. Por eso preferí guardar las espaldas del grupo; cuanto más lejos, mejor.

Vi que Emily se paró un momento y justo estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que Karel y Nate no escucharan la conversación. Era el momento perfecto.

—Oye Emily—, le dijé en un tono de voz muy bajo y acercándome a ella— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Ella se giró hacia mí y sonrío.

—Ah, ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que dijo?—. Negué con la cabeza, un poco avergonzada— No pasa nada, seguro que estarías pensando en algo importante.

_Sí, ni te lo imaginas._

—A ver—, comenzó a explicar Emily, mientras volvíamos a caminar siguiendo un pequeño camino de tierra—el plan es adentrarse por la frontera del enemigo, asegurar la zona y espiarlos. Será fácil, ¿no crees?

_¡¿Fácil?! Dudo que meterse en la boca del lobo lo sea._

Con eso, aceleró el ritmo y se colocó más o menos a la altura de Karel, dejándome de nuevo atrás; otra vez sola. La verdad es que la situación era un poco terrorífica, solo podíamos ver lo que alumbra nuestras linternas. Habían muchos puntos muertos, desde los que nos podían atacar con gran facilidad. Además, no se escuchaba nada, aparte de las conversaciones que a veces tenían mis compañeros. Por no hablar de que lo único que se escuchaba era la leve brisa del viento y esta me producía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Aunque esta situación cambió segundos más tarde. Se empezaron a escuchar sonidos desconocidos muy cerca de nuestra posición. Me giré rápidamente examinando cada pequeño punto intentando encontrar algo fuera de lo normal. Estos no tardaron en desaparecer, segundos más tarde.

—Falsa alarma— murmuré aliviada y volví a mirar hacia delante percatándome de que mis compañeros no le habían dado importancia y seguían hablando como si nada hubiese ocurrido. O tal vez no se habían enterado. Eso era imposible, cualquiera lo hubiese escuchado a varios metros de distancia.

"¡¿Pero qué hacen?!" pensé frustrada.

Creo que mi elección de ser la última del grupo, fue una mala decisión.

—¿Habéis escuchado algo?— pregunté en voz alta sin parar de caminar—. Creo que oí un ruido por…—

Algo en mi boca me impidió continuar. Y no, no era los labios de otra persona, sino la mano de Karel. Esteve estaba a una distancia perfecta para que alguien le empujase y cayera sobre mí, como ocurrió con Nate.

—Idiota—, dijo en un tono más bajo— nos estamos acercando a la base del enemigo. No puedes ir preguntando tonterías con total normalidad, nos descubrirían en minutos—continuó poniendo la mano que toco mis labios en mi hombro. Estaba hablando muy en serio—. ¿Acaso sabes si tienen espías por las zonas o si han mandado a un grupo a explorar la zona?—. Sus palabras ni me afectaron. Se había enfadado mucho conmigo por esa simple tontería.

Por lo menos no fue Nate. No me puedo llegar a imaginar qué habría ocurrido si hubiera sido él.

—Déjala Karel—, dijo Nate mirando hacia nosotros y con una de sus muchas pícaras sonrisas, que tanto odiaba— como te dije antes, es una novata. Solo sirve de cebo. Así que si no te apetece luchar, la tiras hacia los enemigos y sales corriendo. Los estúpidos enemigos pensaran que es peligrosa e irán a por ella, mientras tú podrás vivir para contarlo.

En momentos así es cuando me arrepiento de no haber hecho algo para librarme de esta misión. _Espero que no duré mucho más._

Las ganas de contestar a Nate e iniciar una nueva discusión se quedaron guardadas en mi interior, ya que "aquella tontería" se encontraba delante de nosotros. Y venía con unos amigos

**¿Qué son aquellas tonterías? ¿Pondrás en acción el plan de Nate? ¿Conseguirán realizar la misión?**

**Todo esas preguntas se resolverán en el próximo capítulo.**

**Y aquí está este capítulo super corto que solo es de relleno. Y ya van dos. Sois libres de matarme. Las escenas de acción se suspenden hasta el próximo capítulo, que empezaré dentro de dos días. Subiré capítulos con irregularidad, pero el próximo no tardará en llegar.**

**¿Os habéis fijado que ya no utilizo OOOOOOO? Las líneas son mejores, son más bonitas y elegantes.**

**En fin sin más que decir, me despido.**

_**Happyfunnygirl**_


	20. Hora de Luchar

**Hola a todos mis pacientes seguidores. Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no? Sé que prometí publicar antes este capítulo, pero el verano se me ha complicado mucho. No quiero irme mucho por las ramas, pero por fin la acción que tantos me pedías está aquí. **

**Respuestas a los comentarios anónimos:**

**Angyangelmary: tranquila angy, todo a su tiempo. Ya conozco muy bien tus gustos y por eso cada vez que me imagino el final, que más o menos lo tengo pensado, no puedo evitar sentir peligro por mi vida XD Sé que me vas a matar.**

**Mariell: Muchas gracias, siempre la intentó hacer lo mejor que puedo y me anima encontrar comentarios tan positivos como los tuyos. Como mencioné antes, ya hay acción en este cap y dentro de unos dos o tres también habrá. Así que no te preocupes. Si tienes alguna otra petición o sugerencia no dudes en comentármelo e intentaré hacer algo.**

**Capítulo 18: ****Hora de luchar**

Mi cuerpo se congeló, mientras que el ritmo de mi corazón se aceleró sin control. Se comenzaron a escuchar rugidos por todas partes y no sonaban nada amistosos; estábamos rodeados. No nos quedaba otra, teníamos que luchar. Aunque aún desconocíamos la identidad de nuestro enemigo. Con la sangre de mi cuerpo corriendo por mis venas con mucha más rapidez, volví a reaccionar avanzando lentamente hacia donde estaban los demás. Antes de que llegase a un punto en donde me sintiera más segura, fui a coger la arma que tenía en...

"¡¿Dónde está?!" pensé con desesperación. Mis manos continuaron buscando un arma, bueno cualquier cosa que pudiera servir como arma, hasta que unos frágiles recuerdos llegaron a mi memoria. No había cogido nada, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza. _Genial._

Apreté mis puños con fuerza y cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme. Respiré profundo y, decidida, los volví abrir percatándome de que unas cuantas sombras con ojos rojos se acercaban. Todas estaban más o menos a la misma distancia, pero una se había adelantado del grupo revelando su identidad: un lobo.

Tragué saliva, eran los mismos lobos que me atacaron después de despedirme de Miele, solo que está vez se podía apreciar mejor su forma y la luz de la luna hacia que sus ojos brillasen más de lo normal. Ahora que recuerdo, El Consejo consideraba este tipo de lobos muy peligrosos y su eliminación estaba permitida; algo en lo que nunca estaré de acuerdo. Siempre que miraba a esos grandes lobos, veía una pequeña expresión de sufrimiento en sus ojos.

Era incapaz de distraerme más con mis innecesarios pensamientos, el lobo adelantado iba a atacar a Karel; quien tenía la mirada fija en este un tanto asombrado. Sí, eran más grandes de lo normal e incluso más fieros pero ahora no era momento para quedarse pasmado. Así que, le fui a ayudar.

Corrí hacia él sin visión alguna de lo que ocurría y cuando lo tuve a unos palmos de mí, cerré los ojos y lo empujé contra el suelo. No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, porque estaba tan asombrado que se había quedado petrificado hasta que le tiré. Lo que no llegue a predecir fue que acabaríamos tirados en una posición un poco vergonzosa, similar a la que viví con otro chico del que no quiero hablar, debajo de mí. Karel, al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, se le sonrojaron levemente las mejillas aunque después, su reacción fue muy anormal. Me tiró al suelo con fuerza, como si fuera un simple saco lleno, y de colmo, ahora él se puso encima de mí.

_¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se quería vengar de lo que le hice? ¡Era para salvarlo! _

—Aghh…—conseguí decir en voz baja, aún con los ojos cerrados por el golpe—. ¿Qué haces?

Él me miró frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Tonta—susurró mirando a otro lado—, no me gusta deberle algo a nadie y menos a una estúpida como tú.

—¿Qué estas…?

Abrí los ojos, tenía razón, me había salvado de las garras de otro lobo que se habían clavado en su espalda fluyendo así, un pequeño río de sangre por su oscura camisa. Poco después este se levantó, sin molestarse mucho por la herida.

Apoyé mis codos en la fría tierra que me rodeaba bajando la cabeza. Me sentía un poco culpable. Yo solo le empujé a un lado, en cambio él arriesgo su vida salvándome.

—No te preocupes—dijo la voz de Nate—. Eso no es nada, estará bien.

Me quedé helada, justo tenía que intervenir él. Mis mejillas se encendieron un poco, ya que unos vergonzosos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente. Bajé un poco más la cabeza, con tal de no mirarle, sin que me importara lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Oí como otro lobo se abalanzaba hacia nosotros y de un golpe, Nathan, consiguió apartarle.

—¡Vamos idiota, no te quedes ahí!—me gritó ofreciéndome su mano. Y la acepté, sonriendo un poco en mi interior. A pesar de todo lo que decían, me protegían.

Con esto, todos volvimos a nuestra posición defensiva.

—¿Algún plan mejor que huir mientras descuartizan mis extremidades?—pregunté mientras vigilaba si algún lobo se nos volvía a acercar.

—¿Plan?—dijo extrañado mirando por un segundo —Nunca tenemos uno. Solo pelea y ya está.

Sin más que añadir, blandió su espada con decidido y sin dejar de mirar al enemigo. Emily y Karen siguieron sus pasos, nerviosos. En cambio yo, carecía de un arma y no pude evitar, al ver de nuevo esos ojos de sufrimiento de otro lobo y la afilada espada de metal, hacer algo.

—¡Esperad!—grité con todos mis fuerzas, haciendo que algunos lobos se pusieras mucho más furiosos. Por suerte, conseguí llamar también la atención de mis compañeros —No hace falta k les hagáis mucho daño, bastará con apartarlos.

Todos me miraron por apenas unos instantes asombrados. Únicamente Emily pudo continuar la conversación.

—¿Por qué, no es más fácil matarlos y ya está?—me preguntó con una voz más sombría y apagada.

—Esa sería la opción más sencilla, ¿no?—añadió Karel, apoyándola con un tono de voz similar.

—Y la más cobarde. De alguna manera u otra sé que están sufriendo, lo veo en sus ojos e incluso a veces he llegado a sentirlo. Solo necesitamos apartarlos para conseguir nuestro objetivo. Así será más rápido

Dudé por un momento. Aunque mi discursito había salido bien, me esperaba la peor de las reacciones. Lo normal hubiese sido que se enfadaran conmigo y que Nate o Karel añadieran algún insulto, pero hicieron todo lo contrario. Apoyaban mis ideas.

—¡Emily, Karel! Colocad las fundas a vuestras espadas—ordenó Nate. —¡Flora! Toma este palo, no es una espada pero creo que podrás aguantar—. Volvió a mirar al frente y exclamó —¡Vamos!

Agarré fuerte el palo que me acababa de dar y obedecí sus órdenes.

Un primer lobo se dirigía hacia mí, lanzando sus enormes garras con gran rapidez. Me cogió desprevenida y noté como salió un hilo de sangre salía de mi barriga. Justo cuando este se disponía a tacar de nuevo, conseguí empujarlo al frente, derribando a alguno más.

Veía como algunos lobos saltaban hacia nosotros, menos mal que ellos conseguían esquivarlos o apartarlos. Claro que para mí, era mucho más complicado. Muchas veces me tropezaba y casi me caí al suelo varias veces. Además mi fuerza física no estaba en su mejor momento y empezaba a debilitarme.

En uno de mis muchos intentos de esquivar mejor a los lobos, una de mis piernas flaqueó y caí de inmediato al suelo. Mi cabeza aterrizó en una roca afilada provocando una herida grave. Y por si no fuera poco, a los cinco segundos, un lobo estaba encima mía tratando de devorarme. Notaba como sus garras se clavaban en mi cuerpo, debilitándome aún más. Sus afilados dientes rozaron mi piel en un intento de morderme, así que volvía a coger el palo y paré el siguiente mordisco. Con ayuda de una patada lo empujé lejos.

Dolorida y mareada me volví a poner de pie. Esto no estaba funcionando. Los lobos que habíamos apartado se volvieron a levantar ignorando el dolor y otros comenzaban a levantarse de nuevo. Karel, Nathan y Emily estaban muy cansados, no iban a poder continuar con esa estrategia. Tenía que haber otra forma de enfrentarlos.

_¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?_

Aún tenía poderes, podía hacer algo con ellos. Era algo arriesgado por lo débil que estaba y era casi imposible lanzar alguno de mis hechizos sin transformarme.

_No. Tengo que pensar en positiva, esta podría ser la última oportunidad para escapar._

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, concentré todo mi poder en convocar las suficientes hiedras para parar a los lobos. Poco a poco se fueron formando con más lentitud hasta que por fin, empezaron a atrapar a los lobos, quienes fueron imposibles de hacer nada.

Con mi visión borrosa, pude ver como Nate me sonreía mientras venía hacia mí y dijo.

—Salgamos de aquí.

Lo que los supervivientes al ataque no sabían, es que desde Alphea las Winx y los Especialistas habían sido espectadores de todo lo ocurrido.

**¿Cómo reaccionaran las Winx y los Especialistas ante lo ocurrido? ¿Estará Flora bien? ¿Conseguirán escapar?**

**Bueno, a partir de Agosto ya estaré mucho más libre que antes y podré publicar capítulos con más regularidad así que ahora en serio, no os preocupéis.**

**Además creo que el próximo capítulo va a ser muy interesante ya que sucederán ciertas cosas y se revelaran otras. Posiblemente el próximo capítulo le dará un giro a la historia.**

**Ah y en este capítulos hay alguna pista de lo que se va a revelar.**

**En fin espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo.**

_**Happyfunnygirl**_


End file.
